Hiro and GoGo Tales
by benlie-gwevin-fan1
Summary: A collection of stories focusing on Hiro and Gogo-and their romance! And now-featuring a set of stories focusing on Wasabi and his girl-an OC from 'The Trans-Human Saga!
1. Chapter 1

_Salutations, HiroGogo shippers! We interrupt the ongoing saga 'Never Gonna Give up on You' for this new story. It's heartwarming! It's sweet! It's something so unlike me…_

Anyways, I don't own Big Hero 6- The fine people at Marvel and Disney do.

And now on to the story!

I. Making out…err, up is fun to do

It was a setup. Big Hero 6 was chasing a tech-criminal. And Gogo-who, by being the team's fastest member, ran point, was closing in on 'Kurokaze'- the name of the latest cyber-terrorist. And backing up Gogo was the team leader, Hiro Hamada. He followed on Baymax, the medical-bot and scanner. Baymax was also the team's 'clean-up' man-or bot, in his case.

Hiro also had at his command several thousand microbots- miniature robots that could be controlled with a thought from his neurotransmitter. As Baymax flew, Gogo's voice came over the headset. "Heads up, Hiro. I'm following Kurokaze into the warehouse district."

Hiro responded, "Got it. F-D-N-C." Gogo groaned, and replied, "Well, you're no fun."

Hiro replied, "We've seen what he's capable of. Acknowledge F-D-N-C."

Gogo said, "Alright. Follow, Do Not Confront-got it, leader."

Baymax said, "I will continue to track you, as well as our target."

Minutes later, Gogo spotted the villain-wearing a dark overcoat and a devil mask. He taunted her, wagging his finger in a 'come here' motion. He taunted, in a metallic sounding voice, "Come on, girl. Waiting for your 'Hiro'?"

Gogo approached him, as a cloud of smoke materialized. The smoke disappeared, and Kurokaze was gone. Gogo surmised that he entered the warehouse. She said, "Hiro…he's gone. I think he entered the warehouse. I'm going in."

Hiro said, "Wait for us! We're about five minutes from your location."

Gogo said, "And in five minutes, he could be gone. You said, Follow. So I'm following."

Hiro said, "Gogo! Gogo!" At that, Baymax said, "I have found Gogo's position."

Hiro said, "Alright. Let's go."

Baymax replied, "I am picking up several unknown signatures within the warehouse Gogo entered."

Hiro said, "Several? Oh, crap! Gogo-don't go in! It's a setup!"

Baymax replied, "Gogo's transmitter is off."

Hiro groaned, and said, "Step on it, Baymax!"  
XXXX

In the warehouse, several of Kurokaze's associates stood over a figure who was clad in yellow armor. One of them said, "That was a tough nut to crack."

Kurokaze said, "Yes. She is not critical to me…so you can have your fun."

The biggest one-who was the gang's leader-said, "Pick'er up, mates." They did so, and the boss said, "Let's crack 'er open!"

Gogo's yellow helmet hit the ground with a thunk, and the other's gasped. One of them said, "She's kinda cute."

The boss replied, "Yeah. But you knows the rule-I go first." Gogo came to at that, and assessed her situation. The boss said, "Oh, so you're wake. Well, this party just got a lot better."

Unknown to the creeps, Hiro had landed on the roof, and was looking through a skylight. Baymax said, "Entering through the skylight can be dangerous. There is the height, and broken glass."

Hiro said, "That's why I've got on the suit."

They looked down, and saw that Gogo was being held down. Hiro could feel his blood boiling. He said, "Alright, I'm going in!" Using his neurotransmitter, he summoned his microbots and jumped through the skylight.

The glass braking caught the attention of the gang, who turned to see Hiro landing-and the microbots swirling around him. He asked, "Gogo! Are you alright?"

Gogo, with fake drama, put her hand to her forehead, and replied, "Oh, brave Hiro! To rescue me from these ruffians with their foul intents! I am such a distressed damsel!"

Hiro said, "Wow…laying it on thick, aren't we?" The boss said, "Who's tryin' to ruin me fun?"

Hiro said, "Hiro Hamada, leader of Big Hero 6!" Gogo said, "I think he knows who you are…"

The boss said, "Well, what are you waitin' for? Get 'em!" Hiro balled his hand into a fist. He then brought it up. One of the goons laughed, and said, "How's he gonna hit us from here?"

Hiro threw his arm out, and the microbots formed a fist. The fist struck the goons, and knocked them into some crates. Hiro then extended his other hand, and a hand made of the bots struck several other goons.

Using this distraction, Gogo grabbed her helmet, and began to zip around the warehouse. She tripped up two of the gang, and she took out two more using her mag-lev disks. Now, all that was left was the warehouse boss.

He said, "I ain't afraid of you sods!" Hiro said, "Really? Behind you!" While he was distracted, Gogo had begun to spin. The boss turned-right into Gogo's boot. She hit him across his jaw, and dropped him. Hiro said, "Baymax?"

Baymax replied, "All enemies have been taken care up. However, there is no sign of Kurokaze." Hiro groaned as Gogo patted his shoulder, saying, "Thanks for the save."

Hiro took his helmet off, and said, "You wouldn't have needed a 'save' if you had followed instructions."

Gogo said, "And if I waited, Kurokaze would have gotten away."

Hiro said, "He got away anyhow. I should take you off missions like this."

Gogo groaned in frustration, and turned to leave. Hiro turned to her, and he didin't think about what he said. He was looking at Gogo's swaying walk…those hips…that butt…he came up behind her, and grabbed her wrist.

She turned, and glared. He took her helmet off…and deeply, passionately kissed her. Gogo was surprised, but took the kiss in stride. She put her arms around Hiro's neck, and Hiro had picked her up. He was pressing her into the wall, as their kissing had evolved into a full make out session. They were so into the passion…and each other…and Hiro had unzipped the front of Gogo's suit… that they didn't register the warehouse doors opening.

"Oh my gosh…why don't you two get a room?" They turned to see the rest of the team, plus Baymax. Baymax, being the helpful medical bot, said, "Hiro…Gogo…I will scan you for injuries."

At the term scan, Hiro-who was now disentangled from Gogo, said, "No! No scanning!" Gogo, meanwhile, had a blush as red as Baymax's armor. Baymax said, "There are no signs of injury. However, I have detected high levels of hormonal activity, as well as an increase of endorphins."

Honey Lemon, who had the biggest grin, said, "So…what's the diagnosis?" At that, Hiro and Gogo both thought, _Oh no…_

Baymax said, "There is a high degree of attraction between Hiro and Gogo. In fact this attraction could lead to se…" Hiro said, "Baymax! I am satisfied with my care."

Baymax said, "Very well. However, if you continue of this course, I recommend using protection." At that, Hiro and Gogo went redder with embarrassment, as the other members of the team laughed. Fred coughed, and said, "We contacted the authorities, and they'll be here to pick up this trash."

Hiro said, "Well, I guess we're done." Hiro and Gogo left the warehouse, and Gogo said, "Hiro…I'm sorry…for disobeying your orders."

Hiro smiled, and said, "Well, making out means never having to say 'sorry'."

Gogo said, "I thought it was 'making up'."

Hiro said, "Making up, making out…whatever. Let's go back to my place and finish what we started."

Gogo said, "Sounds good. As long as your robot doesn't interrupt us…"

_And that brings an end to the first 'HiroGoGo Tales'! Like it? Love it? Hate it? Not even interested? Let me know!_

PS: Kurokaze is pseudo-Japanese for 'Black Wind', the villain of sorts of this story.


	2. Chapter 2

_We interrupt 'Never Gonna Give up on You' for another installment of 'Hiro and GoGo Tales'!_

_II. Just Give me a chance_

An all-too familiar chime woke Hiro Hamada from his sleep. This chime was GoGo Tomago's favorite song-and the pop-tune played as Hiro struggled to grab his phone. He knew, though, that the conversation would be short.

He pressed the answer button, and said, "Hello?"

The voice, belonging to GoGo, replied, "Hiro?"

Hiro smiled, and said, "The usual place?"

GoGo replied, "Yep. It's my treat, this time."

Hiro said, "OK. Give me 15 minutes."

Hiro got out of bed, then grabbed his hoodie and a pair of jeans. He then headed out towards the all-night diner that he and GoGo frequented.

As he walked towards the diner, he wasn't even aware of when this started. But it was every Friday-GoGo would call him late at night, and they'd go to the diner. And she'd tell him about her bad dates-and he'd listen. He would wonder why she didn't talk to Honey Lemon-they were both women who were big in dating.

He didn't have too much time to dwell-he had arrived at the diner. He walked inside, and at their usual table was her-no one else possessed those tell-tale violet streaks in her hair. He sat down, and as he did, she gave him a small smile as a welcome.

In turn, he said, "Hi, GoGo."

There was already a glass of cola and a menu. Hiro flipped through the menu as a preliminary. The waitress came up, and said, "Ready to order?"

GoGo said, "Give me an order of mozz sticks, and the fried shrimp."

Hiro said, "I'll have the chicken finger plate."

The waitress left to place their order. Hiro coughed, and said, "It must have been a really bad date."

GoGo raised an eyebrow, and Hiro continued, saying, "You very rarely offer to treat me."

Before GoGo could elaborate, the waitress returned with their food. GoGo said, "It was bad."

Hiro said, "Tell me about it."

And so, GoGo did-like every Friday after a date. She'd describe how she got herself all prettied up, and head out to meet 'the one'. And how every date would end in miserable failure-the guys would either eye her like a piece of meat, or she'd be with someone who was looking for a 'rebound'.

And Hiro would lend her a sympathetic ear. Despite his own feelings for GoGo, he never pushed himself onto her. But after this latest date, Hiro decided that tonight he'd let GoGo know what he really thought.

She had stopped, sipping her drink. She said, "Well, that was tonight."

Hiro replied, "No, GoGo-that's every Friday night. Every Friday night, you go out with some loser. And after every 'date', you call me and we go to this diner and you tell me what went wrong. And I sit here and listen. And I wonder-why me? Why don't you talk with Honey?"

GoGo was silent. She softly said, "Look, Hiro…it's not like that…"

Hiro said, "So tell me…what is it? We're friends, right? And we can tell each other anything."

GoGo thought, _I can't tell Hiro that…that I'm only dating all those guys to get over him…_She stirred her drink with the straw, and sighed. Hiro coughed, thinking, _It's time to talk about the elephant in the room…_

Hiro said, "GoGo…I've never told anyone else this…well, except Aunt Cass…but I really…"

GoGo held up her hand, and said, "Hiro…don't…don't do this…"

Hiro replied, "I have to…GoGo…I like you. But more than a friend, and more than a teammate."

GoGo then said, "Dammit, Hiro…I didn't want you to tell me that."

Hiro said, "Why? I thought, as friends, we could tell each other anything."

GoGo replied, "But not that! I wasn't ready to tell you…"

Hiro said, "Tell me what?"

GoGo said, "That…the truth is…I'm madly, deeply…in love with you."

Hiro was stunned-he'd expected this, of course, but if she was so in love, then why these dates? He asked, "GoGo…if you felt this way about me, then why didn't you tell me?"

GoGo sighed, and said, "I was afraid. Afraid that that would change things between us. We have a great friendship…and if we started dating…"

Hiro said, "Go…nothing would change between us. We'd just have a different kind of relationship."

GoGo said, "Is it that simple?"

Hiro said, "Just give me a chance-and I'll give you what those other guys couldn't."

GoGo smirked, and said, "Alright…but I'm not letting you up my skirt after the first date, Hiro…"

Hiro reddened when he realized what he said, and how GoGo twisted his words. GoGo laughed-a sweet laugh tinged with the toughness Hiro came to love.

He said, "So…next Friday?"

GoGo said, "Sure. And if all works out…we won't have to spend next Friday at a diner listening to me complain about a bad date."

Hiro got up, and took Gogo's hand. They left the diner, and GoGo said, "Thanks for spending another Friday night." But then-and for the first time since they were doing this-she leaned in and kissed his cheek.

She turned, and said, "Night, Hiro."

Hiro replied, "Night, GoGo." And as he headed back to his place, he thought _That's all I ever wanted…just a chance with you, GoGo…_

_And that ends this tale! Leave a comment!_

_And be on the lookout for the finale of "Never Gonna Give Up on You!"_


	3. Chapter 3-Karaoke Night Song 1

_Hey-yo, Hiro/GoGo shippers! I know many of you have been waiting for something from me, so here it is! A new addition to the 'Hiro and GoGo Tales'._

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6-it is the property of Disney and Marvel. I also don't own the song in this chapter-it is the property of Meghan Trainor. SO on to the story!

_PS: Ages for the characters- Hiro is 22, the others are 24-26 years old. Also, song lyrics will be in __**bold italics-like so!**_

_Story 3: Karaoke Night at Cass's-Song 1_

For Cass Hamada, the Lucky Cat Café was a goldmine that did incredible business during the day. But Cass wanted to branch out. So she invested in a karaoke machine, and made Saturdays 'Open Mic Night'. She'd close the café at 7, then reopen at 9.

It started out slow-but as word spread, more people would come to sing. It wasn't crazy-Cass refused to sell alcohol-but people still came in. And some of the patrons included Cass's nephew Hiro, and his group of crime-fighting friends, Big Hero 6.

It was generally abuzz with mirth-and Hiro's group would get up and sing. Tonight-someone was going to sing a special song to a certain someone…

…GoGo Tomago joined her friends for karaoke night. And she enjoyed seeing the others sing-whether Honey Lemon sang Taylor Swift hits, Wasabi crooned Michael Jackson classics, or Fred belting out AC/DC…but she herself didn't get up and sing. And no matter how much her friends asked-nay, pleaded-she wouldn't sing.

But this Saturday night, she came up to Honey and said, "Hey…I'm gonna sing tonight."

Honey said, "Really?" The chem whiz had the biggest grin on her face. GoGo replied, "Yes. And you can't tell anyone what I'm singing. It's a little…surprise for Hiro."

Honey then said, "Ohhhh...I knew it! I knew there was something between you two!"

GoGo then said, "Honey, please!" Honey said, "Alright…just let me know when you're ready."

So as Lucky Cat Karaoke got started, Hiro and his group arrived. And like every Saturday, the regulars sang their favorites. Finally, GoGo gave Honey a signal, and Honey got up, and said something to Cass. As the singer finished, he handed the mic off to Cass. Cass said, "Alright, ladies and gentlemen! We have someone making her Lucky Cat debut tonight! Give it up for GoGo!"

GoGo walked up, and took the mic. She looked and saw her friends smiling. She said, "I have a special song-for a special someone." Everyone could see that she was looking directly at Hiro as she said that. She then turned to the karaoke machine, and cycled to the song she wanted.

As the soft tunes strained out, GoGo brought the mic to her mouth.

_**Dear Future Husband-  
Here's a few things you need to know  
If you wanna be my one and only  
All my life…**_

At that, the music changed to something akin to '50s pop. And GoGo began to sway as the music played-

_**Take me on a date  
I deserve it, Babe  
And don't forget the flowers  
on our anniversary  
Cause if you treat me right  
I'll be the perfect wife  
Buying Groceries, buy-buying what ya need**_

_**You got that 9 to 5  
But baby so do I  
So don't be thinking I'll be at home and making pies  
I never learned to cook  
But I can write a hook  
Sing along with me,  
sing-sing along with me-HEY!**_

_**You gotta know how to treat me like a lady**_  
_**Even when I'm acting crazy**_  
_**Tell me everything's alright**_

_**Dear Future Husband,**_  
_**Here's a few things you need to know**_  
_**If you wanna be my one and only**_  
_**All my life…**_

_**Dear Future Husband,  
If you wanna get that special lovin'  
Tell me I'm beautiful, each and every night…**_

Hiro saw that while GoGo was singing, she was looking right at him. And he was glad it was dimly lit-it was excellent for hiding the blush creeping on his face.  
_**  
After every fight  
Just apologize  
And maybe then I'll let you  
Try and rock my body right  
Even if I'm wrong  
You know I'm never wrong  
Why disagree, why-why disagree?**_

_**You gotta know how to treat me like a lady**_  
_**Even when I'm acting crazy**_  
_**Tell me everything's alright**_

_**Dear Future Husband,**_  
_**Here's a few things you need to know**_  
_**If you wanna be my one and only**_  
_**All my life…**_

_**Dear Future Husband,  
Make time for me, don't leave me lonely  
And know we'll never see your family more than mine**_

And Hiro noted how much GoGo was into the song-not only was she a good dancer, but she could belt out the tunes, as well. He also didn't miss the wink she gave him after the 'try and rock my body right' line.

_**I'll be sleeping on the left side of the bed,  
Open doors for me and you might get some…KISSES!  
Don't have a dirty mind,  
Just be a classy guy  
Buy me a ring, buy-buy me a ring**_

_**You gotta know how to treat me like a lady**_  
_**Even when I'm acting crazy**_  
_**Tell me everything's alright**_

_**Dear Future Husband,**_  
_**Here's a few things you need to know**_  
_**If you wanna be my one and only**_  
_**All my life…**_

_**Dear Future Husband,  
If you wanna get that special lovin'  
Tell me I'm beautiful, each and every night- That's right!**_

_**Oh-whoa…Future Husband…**_  
_**Better love me right.**_

As she finished the song, she handed the mic back to Cass-who work a look of stunned surprise. She grabbed GoGo, and said, "Wow…I knew you had feelings for Hiro…way to be discreet…"

GoGo said, "Well…it was a surprise. Not so much now…" She returned to her seat-next to the still blushing Hiro. She turned, and said, "How'd you like my song?"

Hiro stammered, "Uh…ahh…umm…"

GoGo chuckled, and replied, "Uh, ahh, and umm aren't words, Hiro."

Hiro said, "But…you just sang a song…was that supposed to be about us?"

GoGo kissed his cheek, and said, "Maybe…"

Honey then came over, and said, "Ohhh! You two are so cute! Photo!" So she snapped a photo (or 10) of them, and Hiro said, "Well, if you think that was something, I've got something even better."

GoGo said, "What's that?"

Hiro said, "I've got a song, too."

_And that's where we'll leave this story. Next time, Hiro sings! And I do apologize-for the rambling at the top, as well as the longer-than-usual hiatus. I was trying to finish my class, and had work. SO until next time!_


	4. Chapter 4-Karaoke Night Song 2

_Hi there, fellow HiroGo shippers! Last time, GoGo sang for Hiro at Lucky Cat Café's Karoake night. Now, it's Hiro's time._

_Song lyrics will be **represented like so, **__and this song was a toughie…but I selected 'Sexy Love'-by Ne-Yo. So, without further to-do, here we go!_

_Tale 4: Hiro's Song_

After GoGo had performed her song, Hiro had gotten up and said to his aunt, "I want to sing, too."

Aunt Cass simply said, "Alright, Hiro. I don't know if you can top that…"

Hiro smiled, and said, "Watch me." He then went to the karaoke machine, and looked for the song. Once he found it, he said, "OK, everyone. _I_ have a special song for a special someone…and she knows who she is."

He started the song, and a soft bass beat played throughout the café. Hiro then took the mic, and much like she did, turned his attention towards GoGo…

_**My sexy love…**_

_**She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up  
Just one touch  
And I erupt like a volcano and cover her with my love  
Babygirl you make me say (Oh oh oh)  
And I just can't think (of anything else I'd rather do)  
Than to hear you sing (sing my name the way you do)  
When we do our thing (when we do the things we do)  
Babygirl you make me say (Oh oh oh)**_

_**Sexy love girl the things you do  
(Oh baby baby) Keep me sprung, keep running back to you  
Oh I love making love to you  
Babygirl you know you're my (sexy love...)**_

Hiro turned his attention to GoGo-and wondered if she was wearing a blush like he had when she was singing to him. He noticed that she seemed really interested in something on the table…

_**I'm so addicted to her she's the sweetest drug  
Just enough  
Still too much say that I'm simp and I'm sprung all of the above  
I can't help she makes me say (Oh oh oh)  
And I just can't think (of anything else I'd rather do)  
Than to hear you sing (sing my name the way you do)  
When we do our thing (when we do the things we do)  
Oh, babygirl you make me say (Oh oh oh)**_

_**Sexy love girl the things you do**_  
_**(Oh baby baby) Keep me sprung, keep running back to you**_  
_**Oh I love making love to you**_  
_**Say babygirl you know you're my (sexy love...)**_

With this song, Hiro was singing on his feelings for the speed-junkie- everything about her, he was addicted to. The gentle touches they'd share, the gentle kisses she'd give him…he was addicted to GoGo-and he wasn't about to quit her…

_**Oh baby what we do it makes the sun come up  
Keep on lovin' 'til it goes back down  
And I don't know what I'd do if I would lose your touch  
That's why I'm always keepin' you around... my sexy love…**_

_**Sexy love girl the things you do (things you do baby)  
(Oh baby baby) Keep me sprung, keep running back to you (keep me runnin' back to you)  
Oh I love (I love) making love to you  
Say babygirl you know you're my (sexy love...)**_

**_Sexy love girl the things you do (sexy love)_**  
**_Keep me sprung, keep running back to you (runnin' back to you)_**  
**_Oh I love making love to you_**  
**_Say babygirl you know you're my (sexy love...)_**

**_She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up_**  
**_Just one touch..._**

The song came to an end, and the crowd showed Hiro their approval with applause. And just as when GoGo sang, Cass could barely speak as Hiro gave her the mic. She softly said, "Hiro-I'm guessing…more like reaching…but there's something going on with you and GoGo."

Hiro replied, "Well, you could say that…or rather, we just sang it." He then returned to the table, and he was right-GoGo had sported a blush that rivaled his. He asked, "So…what do you think of _my_ song?"

She reached across the table and took his hand. She said, "You really feel that way about me?"

Hiro, smiling, replied, "I wouldn't have sung it if it wasn't true." He then leaned in, and gave her a short, chaste kiss on the lips. As Cass came up to get another singer, Hiro said, "So…you wanna stay?"

GoGo said, "Nah. Let's go. Maybe I'll be your 'Sexy Love' tonight."

Hiro chuckled, and replied, "Sure. And we'll see if I'm 'Future Husband' material."

_And with that…we close this chapter of 'Hiro and GoGo Tales'. Loved the song? Hated it? Indifferent? Leave me a comment!_


	5. Chapter 5-Rainy Dayz

_Hey HiroGoGo shippers! We're going to take a break from the action and drama of 'Song of the Syren', for some romantic funtimes…(no, not that funtime…)_

Story 5. Rainy Dayz

If there was one thing that GoGo Tomago didn't like, it was rainy days. When she headed out to SFIT, the day was sunny and bright. And so-she left her umbrella in her closet in her off-campus apartment. _And that professor had to keep asking questions about my projects_, GoGo mused.

And now-the rain came down. And GoGo was running from awning to awning in an effort to stay dry. She considered her mag-lev wheels-but with the rain-slicked roads, she didn't want to risk a wipeout. She could have headed to the mall-_but the mall's Honey's thing, _GoGo thought.

So call it chance…coincidence—or just luck…but GoGo saw the lights of the Lucky Cat Café. GoGo pulled her leather jacket over her head, and ran for the building. As she came inside, she saw that it was quiet.

Shortly after she came in, a cheery voice called out, "HI! Welcome to the Lucky Cat Café!" The owner, head cook, head waitress…really, 'Miss Do-it-all'…Cass Hamada came out. But she stopped when she saw who it was.

"GoGo! You're soaking wet!" Cass said.

"I know. The rain came from literally nowhere." GoGo replied. "I'm sorry about the mess…but could I stay here until the storm passes? I don't want to be a burden…"

Cass replied, "GoGo…dearie, you are never a burden. The same hospitality and care I give to Hiro and his brother also extends to his friends." And at that moment-as thought Cass mentioning his name caused him to be conjured up-Hiro walked out the back.

He caught a glimpse of the wet GoGo, and said, "Hey Go. Pardon my saying, but you look like a drowned cat."

GoGo glared and said, "Don't start with me, mister."

Cass said, "That's right, Hiro. Oh! Here we are talking…and GoGo is still in those wet clothes! Hiro-take this young lady upstairs and get her a change of clothes! Afterward, you can bring her back down for dinner! I'm making my famous wings!"

Hiro replied, "Yes, ma'am." He then led GoGo upstairs. He said, "You've been here so often, you know where everything is. I'll grab you a towel." He opened a closet door, and grabbed a towel. He then quipped, "You know something…I wouldn't peg you for someone who wore light colored clothing."

GoGo asked, "What are you talking about?"

Hiro replied, "Well…the rain and water…I can see your bra…"

GoGo looked, and saw indeed that the water caused her shirt to be see-through. She shrugged, and said, "Oh well…stuff happens. Now…are you going to be a gentleman and give me some privacy…"

Her look changed, as she wore a seductive flirty smirk. "…or am I going to have to change in front of you?" Hiro's face reddened, and he half-spoke, half-mumbled, "I'll…I'm…see you downstairs!" And he shot out like a bolt of lightning.

However…Hiro happened to run into Baymax-the medic bot that doubled as a handy aide. Baymax asked, in his innocent curiosity, "Hiro…is GoGo your girlfriend?"

Hiro reddened again, but replied, "Naw, buddy. She's not my girlfriend."

Baymax replied, "I do not understand. GoGo is a girl, and she is your friend. That would make her your girlfriend, correct?"

Hiro rubbed the bridge of his nose, then replied, "It doesn't work like that. If that were the case, Honey would be my girlfriend."

Baymax said, "What would the difference be then?" Hiro groaned-he didn't want to have this discussion with Baymax now. Baymax said, "I have researched the term 'girlfriend'…Hiro…have you had intimate experiences with GoGo?"

Hiro said, "Intimate?" Baymax said, "According to my research, a girlfriend is someone with who you do intimate activities with-holding hands, having dinner together, watching movies together…" Hiro said, "Baymax…"

Baymax said, "I also have noticed a rise in your emotional indicators when GoGo is near. And I have also noticed these increases in GoGo as well when she is near you."

Hiro then regarded the robot and this factoid in a new light. _Is Baymax implying that GoGo is attracted to me…or at least feels the way towards me that I do her? _He didn't have time to dwell-GoGo appeared, wearing an oversized SFIT t-shirt and a pair of shorts. She said, "What? It's the only thing that was clean."

Baymax said, "GoGo's emotional indicators are rising…as well as yours." GoGo looked at the robot, as well as Hiro. Hiro took GoGo's hand, and said, "Baymax-I am satisfied with my care."

Hiro the led GoGo-still holding her hand-downstairs into the dining area. They entered-still holding hands-and Cass saw this. She said, "Ohh! Aren't you too cute?"

Realizing they were still holding hands, Hiro and GoGo quickly released each other's hands- only toi miss the touch. Cass said, "Well, sit on down! Help yourself!"  
As Hiro and GoGo enjoyed the wings, GoGo had to ask, "Aunt Cass…why is this place so…empty? Usually, it's nearly standing room only."

Cass replied, "The weather put a damper on business. When we saw the rain coming down, I decided to close early-most people aren't going out when it's this nasty."

After dinner, Hiro said, "Hey, Go…let's watch some movies. I've got a few of your favs."

GoGo replied, "Sure. It doesn't look like the rain will slack up anytime soon."

So the geniuses headed to the living area, where Hiro pulled out a copy of _The Fast and the Furious._ GoGo saw this, and said, "You sure know the way to a girl's heart."

So as they watched the movie, Hiro asked, "Why were you at SFIT today? I mean, on a Saturday…"

GoGo said, "There aren't many students there…so I get a change to work on my secret projects…I would have left before the storm, but one of the professors _was_ insistent on asking me about the progress of my projects."

They returned to watching movies-until GoGo stretched and yawned. Hiro said, "Someone's a little sleepy…"

GoGo replied, "Yeah…just a little…" Hiro said, "Well, let's get you to bed." They headed towards Hiro's room. Hiro said, "Well, you can have my bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

GoGo said, "Well, I don't see why we can't share the bed. And it's just for tonight." Hiro said, "OK, well, we can do that too."

As they lay in the bed, GoGo said, "Hiro…I heard your conversation with Baymax."

Hiro silently swore…before replying, "Well, I was trying to explain to him what a 'girlfriend' was."

GoGo said, "And you told him…" Hiro replied, "I told him that although you're a girl and my friend, you're not my…oh, crap…"

GoGo said, "You told him right." Hiro noted her tone was sad. Hiro then said, "He mentioned doing intimate activities…like eating together, and holding hands…"

GoGo said, "And we did both of those tonight!" Hiro said, "So…are you saying you want to be my girlfriend?"

GoGo replied, "I…I don't know! I've never had a boyfriend before…so I don't what to do. I mean, I like you, Hiro…and it causes me to feel things…."

Hiro replied, "Baymax said your emotional indicators rose when you were around me…and mine rose around you. I think we both know what that means."

GoGo said, "I guess we can't fool science. So…" Hiro said, "So...what?"

GoGo replied, "What do we do now? I mean, are we official?"

Hiro said, "Well, I guess…" Suddenly, GoGo moved-so that she was on top of Hiro. She smiled at him, then leaned in and kissed his cheek. She said, "I guess, too…that's good for me." She leaned down, and lay down on Hiro's chest. She took his hand, and intertwined their fingers.

The next morning, after changing and breakfast, Hiro offered to escort GoGo back to her apartment. Once they were back, GoGo said, "Well, I enjoyed myself…boyfriend."

Hiro blushed at the casual use of that word, but replied, "I enjoyed your company…girlfriend." They shared another chaste kiss, and Hiro said, as a way of parting, "You know…you don't have to wait for another rainy day to see me."

And as Hiro walked away, she replayed the events of the previous night, and thought, _Hmm...I could get to like rainy days..._

_Yeah...these were supposed to be shorts…whatever…if you like it…or don't…read, comment, fave!_


	6. Chapter 6-Return to Lucky Cat Karaoke

_After the highs and lows of 'The Trans-Human Saga', it's time to move in a new direction! So I'm returning to the 'Hiro and GoGo Tales' one-shots! So…we are going back to Lucky Cat Karaoke! I intend to credit the artist of this song-but the credit line will appear at the end…just so the song remains a surprise!_

_Now, on to the story!_

_**Song Lyrics will appear like so!**_

* * *

Chapter 6-Lucky Cat Karaoke-Take 2

The last time the gang hung out at Lucky Cat Karaoke, GoGo had managed to sing-a rather neat pop song to Hiro. But now…she was considering something more…forward. So as the gang listened to the usual customers singing their favorite songs, GoGo waited…

…until she saw it was time to act. She walked up to Cass, and whispered, "Aunt Cass…I have a new song to sing."

Cass, excited, replied, "Oh…are you singing for Hiro again?"

GoGo, reddened with embarrassment, said, "Yeah. But this song is a bit more…direct."

Cass said, "Alright. Find your song, and get ready."

GoGo searched-and found the song she wanted to sing. GoGo nodded to Cass, who said, "Alright, everyone! We have someone making a return to the stage! Give it up for GoGo!"

There was scattered applause. GoGo said, "I'm dedicating this-or rather, _singing_-this for a certain special man in my life." She looked towards Hiro, and flashed him a smile.

The song began to play-the café was filled with the sounds of chanting and drums. The chanting slowed, and echoed…and GoGo began to sing…

**When you're ready, come and get it, Na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na  
When you're ready, come and get it, na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na  
When you're rea-ea-ea-ea-ea-eady, when your rea-ea-ea-ea-eady,  
When you're ready, come and get it,  
Na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na**

As GoGo started singing, she gyrated her hips in tune to the song, never breaking her look towards Hiro…

**You ain't gotta worry, it's an open invitation (-tation, -tation, -tation),  
I'll be sitting right here, real patient (patient, patient, patient),  
All day, all night I'll be waitin' standby  
Can't stop because I love it, Hate the way I love you,  
All day, all night, maybe I'm addicted, for life, no lie…**

**I'm not too shy, to show I love you, I've got no regrets…**  
**I love you much too much to hide you, this love ain't finished yet…**  
**This love ain't finished yet…**  
**So baby whenever you're ready… **

She walked to Hiro's table…and softly stroked his face, which caused him to blush profusely.

**When you're ready, come and get it, Na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na  
When you're ready, come and get it, na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na  
When you're rea-ea-ea-ea-ea-eady, when your rea-ea-ea-ea-eady,  
When you're ready, come and get it,  
Na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na**

**You got the kind I want, let me get that (get that, get that, get that)**  
**And baby once I get it, no take backs (take backs, take backs)**  
**Gon' love you for life, I ain't leaving your side,**  
**Even if you knock it, ain't no way to stop it,**  
**Forever your mine, baby I'm addicted, no lie, no lie…**

Now-GoGo was putting it out there-she was telling the world how much she loved Hiro…and how much she was addicted to his love. And no matter what…she wasn't leaving him…

**I'm not too shy, to show I love you, I've got no regrets…  
So baby whenever you're ready…**

**When you're ready, come and get it, Na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na**  
**When you're ready, come and get it, na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na**  
**When you're rea-ea-ea-ea-ea-eady, when your rea-ea-ea-ea-eady,**  
**When you're ready, come and get it,**  
**Na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na**

**This love…will be the death of me,**  
**But I know…I'll die happily,**  
**I'll know, I'll know, I'll know…**  
**Because you love me so…**  
**YEAAHHH!**

She continued-as though she were through signs and her charades actually engaging in passionate love with Hiro-from her gyrating hips to the way she sensually rubbed her body…

**When you're ready, come and get it, Na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na  
When you're ready, come and get it, na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na  
When you're rea-ea-ea-ea-ea-eady, when your rea-ea-ea-ea-eady,  
When you're ready, come and get it, (come and get it, come on and get it)  
Na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na…**

The song ended…and the café was filled with silence. Soon, one person clapped, and then, everyone began to clap and cheer. GoGo walked to the table, and said, "Well…how'd you guys like my choice of song?"

She looked at the group-and saw that everyone wore stunned and surprised looks on their faces. Sure they were aware of GoGo's feeling for Hiro-and his feelings for her-but they'd never suspect she would be that direct about them.

Wasabi stuttered, saying, "Well…it was…I mean, you did…"

Honey said, "That was awesome, Go! What do you think, Hiro?"

Hiro said, "Well…it was…direct and to the point…just like you GoGo."

GoGo replied, "So…you got a song tonight?"

Hiro said, "Well…I do. And I think you'll like it."

_AN 1: 'Come and Get It' is the property of Selena Gomez. This writer used this song without any intent to gain any profit from it._

_AN 2: Next time, Hiro sings for GoGo…so untl then, comment, fave and follow!_


	7. Chapter 7-A Day at the Beach

_So…here is a new one-shot story! And since summer is coming to an end…here's a summer themed story! And it's GoGo in a bikini…so read on!_

It was hot…the reports said it was going to be one for the record books…and despite having her air conditioner and several space fans running-GoGo Tomago was still sweating. But having studied the weather, she knew it would be a little cooler near the beach. So she grabbed her phone, and sent out a message to her friends: _It's too hot-let's hit the beach!_

Within the space of 5 minutes, messages came back-_I'm in! See you there! Good Idea, I'm in._ And knowing that Hiro Hamada-the robotic genius she had something of a crush on- would be there, she decided to show him a new side of her. She grabbed a small bag, went into the bathroom, put on the 'special' item, and put on a blue tank top and blue jean shorts.

As she stepped out of her apartment, she saw a black limo pull up. The sunroof opened, and Fred popped out. He said, "Figured you'd want a ride!"

She smiled, and said, "Thanks!" She got in, and saw that Honey and Wasabi were already inside. She said, "Are we getting Hiro?"

She silently cursed, thinking _Whoa…tone down the enthusiasm, Tomago…_ Honey said, "Of course we're getting Hiro. And you can sit together! It'll be so cute!"

GoGo sighed, realizing too late that Honey had picked up her feelings. The bespectacled chemist said, "C'mon, Go! Just tell him!"

GoGo said, "Look, Honey…I want to…but..."

Honey said, "You'd better…before some other girl grabs him…and you'll always regret it."

Before GoGo could reply, the limo stopped, and the door opened. Hiro got in, and said, "Hey, guys!"

Everyone moved around-and Hiro noted that the only available spot-was next to GoGo. He had a spot in his heart for the speedster…but he was afraid to tell her his feelings. He knew they had a great friendship-and after forming Big Hero 6, they were complementary teammates…but Hiro wanted more. He wasn't aware that she wanted more, as well…

He sat next to her, and said, "Hey."

She replied, "Hey."

The silence was tense-so he said, "How are you?"

She chuckled, and replied, "Hot."

Hiro said, "Yeah…you look hot."

There was another tense silence, and Hiro stammered, "Uhh…I mean, the weather…it's causing you to be overheated…yeah…" He looked at the others-who shook their heads and wore smiles of amusement.

Eventually, the group arrived at the beach. Hiro said, "Wow. I thought with the heat, the beach would be crowded."

Fred said, "Yeah…if we were going to a normal beach. This beach is a little smaller…a piece of heaven for us locals."

There were still some people at this beach-but it wasn't crowded. So the group found a little spot. Honey said, "Alright! Let's get into our beach gear!" She then grabbed GoGo, and they headed for the changing station. The guys said, "Beach gear? What's wrong with what we got on?"

Meanwhile, Honey said, "GoGo…I know you're wearing that swimsuit you bought…"

GoGo said, "_You_ bought that for me…but yes, I am wearing it." GoGo took off her shirt and shorts-and revealed the black one-piece. It had a purple streak down the sides, and more importantly-the swimsuit emphasized her figure. Honey had a one-piece as well-this one with brighter colors that matched her peppy personality.

Both women headed back down the beach, announcing, "Here we are!" Everyone turned-and it seemed like GoGo was moving in slow motion-at least to Hiro. She stood in front of Hiro, and spun, saying, "How do you like it?"

Hiro said, "Wow! You look…great!" GoGo said, "Thanks!" She sat next to Hiro on a blanket. Honey took Wasabi and Fred, and said, "Look-we are going to give them their space to do their thing."

GoGo said, "Well…since we're here-let's hit the water!"

Hiro said, "That sounds good-it's probably cooler in the water than on the shore." They both jumped in the water-and GoGo, being older, teased Hiro by pushing him under. Hiro responded by splashing her with a wave. She retaliated by splashing him back. Hiro saw that GoGo was wearing a huge smile-and he couldn't help but smile himself.

Hiro then reached out, and grabbed GoGo's arm. He then pulled her towards him, and held her to his chest. She said, "Hey! No fair!"

Hiro then said, "You want me to let you go?" She saw the smile on his face, and replied, "No…I don't." As they were in the water bonding, they saw Fred wildly waving his arms. Hiro said, "Wonder what's got him excited?"

GoGo sighed-she didn't want this moment to end. She disentangled herself from Hiro's strong grip, and swam to shore. Hiro followed her, and he said, "Hey, Fred. Where's the fire?"

Fred replied, "No fire, dude. But Heathcliff brought us lunch."

Hiro said, "Lunch does sound good."

As everyone got together for lunch, Hiro noted that that the others were sitting at their own table- which left Hiro and GoGo sitting together. Hiro felt that if it weren't for his own feelings, his friends were definitely trying to push them together.

It was later…and the heat had subsided. Hiro looked at the speedster-_why do you make me feel these things, GoGo?_ GoGo was throwing a Frisbee with Wasabi and Fred-and she looked at Hiro. _Oh, Hiro…why do we play this game?_

GoGo had put her shorts back on-and Hiro came up to her. He held out his hand-and the speedster took it. They walked up the beach-to a pier. There was no one else there. Hiro turned GoGo to face him, and he said, "Go…I need to tell you…"

She-in turn-put her index finger over his lips. He smiled-because he knew…she knew…and there was no need for words. The sun had began to set…and Hiro cradled GoGo's chin. She brought her arms up, and her hands behind Hiro's head. He gripped her waist…and then closed the distance between them…

Their lips met in a collision of passion…and GoGo swiped her tongue across Hiro's lips. He opened his mouth, and eagerly accepted her tongue. They broke apart, and Hiro said, "Not a bad day at the beach, huh?"

GoGo smiled, and said, "Not bad at all. Now let's get back, before we have to walk home."

Hiro said, "Speaking of home…you wanna grab something at the café? I'm sure Aunt Cass won't mind."

GoGo replied, "I'd like that." And so…as the day ended…something wonderful was beginning…

_And that is how that story comes to an end! So if you liked it…if you didn't like it…or however you felt…comment, fave, and follow!_


	8. Chapter 8-Daddy Day v Mommy Day

_How did you like that last one-shot? I haz another one-this time, featuring little Mi-Na Hamada!_

It was Saturday, and GoGo was going out with Honey and Abigail for a 'Girl's Day'. Which meant that Hiro was in charge of their daughter, Mi-Na. And for her age, she possessed a blend of Hiro and GoGo's genius. GoGo said, "OK, Hiro. We're going out!"

Hiro said, "OK, girls! Have fun! And don't worry-I've got Mi-Na!"

GoGo left their apartment-and Hiro said, "Alright, Mi-Na. We're going to have lunch, and if you eat it all-we'll go to the park and play."

Mi-Na said, "We gonna see Nana Cass?"

Hiro said, "Sure. We'll see Nana Cass. And she'll give you a donut."

So Hiro and Mi-Na had a lunch of nuggets and fries. Then they headed out to the park. Hiro said, "What do you want to do, Mi-Na?"

Mi-Na said, "Jet, daddy!"

Hiro said, "OK, jet it is!" Hiro tapped his wrist-and out of a black bag came several of his microbots. They surrounded Mi-Na, and Hiro used them to form a jet (with an open cockpit). Hiro mounted Baymax, and looking at his pride and joy, said, "Ready?"

She gave him a little thumbs-up, and said, "Yeah!" Baymax then took off, and Mi-Na followed behind. They zipped past buildings, up and down the street, and up and down the bay. Afterwards, they returned Baymax to the Lucky Cat Café-as well as get Mi-Na her donut snack.

And Cass-who was ecstatic to be a grandmother-spoiled her little Mi-Na. And as Hiro and Mi-Na shared their treat, Hiro said, "Mi-Na…did you have fun?"

Mi-Na said, "It was the bestest ever, daddy!"

Hiro said, "And…"

Mi-Na said, "Don't tell Mommy."

Hiro returned home with Mi-Na. He saw GoGo there-watching TV. She said, "Look's who's home!"

Hiro said, "Yeah."

GoGo said, "So whatcha do while I was out shopping?"

Mi-Na said, "We played in the park! And then we got a treat from Nana Cass!"

GoGo said, "Sounds like you had fun."

The next week…Hiro was going to do something with Fred and Wasabi. So GoGo was going to spend the day with Mi-Na. Hiro had left, and GoGo said, "So…what do you want to do today, Mi-Na?"

Mi-Na looked up at GoGo, and said, "Maybe we could go to the track…I dunno…"

GoGo said, "Oh? You want to go to the track today?"

Mi-Na, excitedly, jumped up and down, saying, "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"

Minutes later, GoGo and Mi-Na were at the San Fransokyo Speedway-a track where drivers came out to test their cars. One of the track's attendants saw her approaching, and said, "Hey, hey! Here for a spin?"

GoGo replied, "You know it!" He threw her the keys to a Ford Mustang Cobra. GoGo opened the passenger door, put in a special seat, and sat Mi-Na in the seat. She got in the driver's side, cranked up the car, and said, "Ready?"

Mi-Na said, "Ready!" GoGo hit the gas-and the supercar took off. Mi-Na cried out, "Wheeee!" as the car headed for the curves. And GoGo showed off her superb skill at driving- taking tight curves and drifting through corners. After a couple of laps, GoGo turned to Mi-Na and said, "That was fun, wasn't it?"

Mi-Na said, "Do it again! Again!" GoGo said, "Alright! Let's get another car." They headed to a Chevy Camaro, and Mi-Na said, "Mommy! It's Bumba-bee!"

GoGo chuckled, and said, "Yes…it's Bumblebee. He's not going to transform…it would be awesome if he did, huh?"

They got in, and GoGo sped around the track. After their drive, GoGo said, "Let's get some lunch, and get you a treat from Nana Cass."

Mi-Na said, "Yeah!"

GoGo said, "And what else, Mi-Na?"

Mi-Na said, "Don't tell daddy!"

So GoGo and Mi-Na went to the Lucky Cat Café, and GoGo got her little princess a donut. Afterwards, they headed home-where Hiro was waiting. He said, "Hey mommy and princess!"

GoGo said, "Hey! How was it?"

Hiro said, "You know those jokers…did you have a fun time?"

Mi-Na said, "Yeah! Me and mommy had fun, daddy!"

The next week…GoGo was spending another day 'with the girls'-so Hiro had Daddy Day. He said, "Mi-Na…you wanna ride on top of Baymax?"

Mi-Na hopped up and down, and said, "Yeah! Wanna ride Baymash!"

Hiro setup a secondary harness on the underside of Baymax, and said, "Hold on!"

Baymax took off-with Hiro on top and Mi-Na underneath. However, they had been spotted…and this spotter informed GoGo…so when GoGo returned home-she was less than thrilled.

She opened the door, and declared, "Hiro Hamada!" Hiro under his breath said, "Uh oh…"

GoGo said, "How could you take my little princess and fly her on that robot? She could have been hurt!"

Hiro stuttered and stammered…and GoGo then said, "No more flying for her!"

The next week, GoGo was watching Mi-Na. GoGo sa, "Come on, Mi-Na. I got a special harness…so you can go with me in my suit."

GoGo put on the suit, and powered up her mag-lev discs. She strapped her daughter into a harness on her back, and said, "OK, here we go!"

GoGo and Mi-Na zipped across the city, weaving through traffic and up and down buildings. Soon, they returned home-to see Hiro there. He said, "Oh…so it's too dangerous for her to fly on Baymax, but not to zip around with you?"

GoGo looked at the situation, and said, "Touche, Hiro. A truce?"

So…the next week-Mi-Na started out on GoGo's harness. GoGo said, "Hiro-prepare for pickup in 3…2…1!"

Hiro-riding on Baymax with a microbot-formed jet-zipped along GoGo. He said, "Here I am! Switch!" GoGo then handed Mi-Na to Hiro…who put the girl in the micro-bot jet. Mi-Na squealed, "Wheee! This is so much fun!"

_Moral-the family that plays together…uh…stays together? OK, not a good moral, but if you liked this story…or if you didn't…comment, fave, and follow!_

_AN: Abigail-is Abigail Callaghan. And I hope you can spot the crossover-it's in the section with GoGo at the speedway!_


	9. Chapter 9-At the Crossroads pt 1

_Well, we have all loved the cutesy one-shots…but now, a little drama…this idea was suggested by Zoe-Hirogo-fan. So if you hate this story-blame her! Ha ha…I'm just kidding…so on to the story!_

_I also had a scene that would have been-explicit, but I left it out to keep it PG. You can still see the ramifications of the act, however..._

After moving out of his aunt's place, Hiro Hamada moved in with his girlfriend, Go Go Tomago. And it was a perfect arrangement-they were both working to bring their concepts to market. Hiro was refining his microbot project, and Go Go had spent the last few years developing magnetic levitation.

But despite being in a relationship-something was missing. There was no affection, no romance…Hiro would come home before Go Go, and start dinner. He'd eat, leave her a plate, and fall asleep in front of the TV. She'd come home later, reheat the dinner, eat, nudge Hiro awake, and they'd retire to bed. And the weekend was no help-she'd spend Saturdays with her girlfriends, and he'd spend Sunday either at Aunt Cass's restaurant, or with Fred and Wasabi.

And this went on for several months…and they were both unhappy. Until one day…Go Go was working on her prototype mag-lev discs. She heard someone behind her-"Excuse me…I'm looking for a Miss Tanaka."

Go Go turned, and said, "I'm Miss Tanaka. How can I help you?" She stopped when she saw the gentleman. He was a little over 6 feet tall, well-built, with sandy-blonde hair. And when Go Go saw him, she thought, _Wow…what a hunk!_

He replied, "I was told I could find something that would change the world."

Go Go replied, "You were told right. This facility is where I'm refining my magnetic levitation technology. I'm sorry-I haven't gotten your name."

The man replied, "It's Robert Murphy."

Go Go extended her hand, and said, "Ethel."

She turned back to her project, and Robert said, "Quite a fascinating concept."

Go Go replied, "Yeah…I'm looking to adapt it to larger wheels. If I can do that, I will change the way we travel."

Go Go and Robert continued to talk about her wheels and her designs…and she felt herself connecting with this stranger. And over the next few weeks…they get even closer. Robert told her about his project-designing a new type of lightweight body armor. And he took her to his area to show her what he had.

And Go Go was impressed- his knowledge on what polymers to combine to create armor that was light, yet still offered maximum protection was incredible. But while she and Robert were connecting…Hiro and she were still drifting apart. In fact, it was as though she only saw Hiro right before she collapsed on the bed they shared.

And then…a crisis happened…Go Go was working-and it was late. She thought she was alone…until she heard a familiar voice. "Burning the midnight oil, Ethel?"

She turned-to see Robert there. She said, "Well…not really. Trying to put the finishing touch on today's work."

Robert crossed the room-and was only inches from Go Go. She had turned back to her project-only to feel a pair of hands squeeze her shoulders. She stiffened-but soon relaxed as he gently rubbed her shoulders. She also exhaled, and softly moaned.

Robert said, "Wow…you are carrying a lot of tension…" The massage felt so good…she hadn't noticed he was leaning her forward. She did notice when he kissed her neck…and softly moaned, "What…are you doing?"

He said, "C'mon, Ethel…" His hand gripped her breast…and she didn't protest…she had missed the physical affection from her boyfriend…and she didn't protest when Robert began to lift her skirt…

….and like that-it was over. It was the best she had felt- having been deprived of physical affection for so long. She hadn't even noticed when Robert left. She headed to the bathroom…and quickly fixed herself up. She saw her blouse had a button gone. She calmed herself-before checking out and heading home.

And once home-she found a surprise. Hiro was still awake=and watching something on TV. She had put her purse on the table, and said, "Hiro! You're still up!"

Hiro said, "Yeah…I had thought about the last few weeks…and how I've treated you. So this weekend is just us."

Go Go said, "Really? Something planned for just us?" _Oh crap…now I feel horrible for going behind Hiro's back…but he doesn't have to find out._ Go Go then said, "That's great! I wanna hit the shower…it's been a long day."

She headed towards the bathroom-when Hiro heard a chime. He looked towards Go Go's purse…and heard the chime. He saw the phone say-_missed message. _He thought, _I'd feel like a schmuck for doing this…_

He saw the message_-Hey Ethel-hope I gave you what you wanted and needed. Rob_

Hiro wondered, _Rob?_ The phone chimed, and he saw another message-_Let me know if you're up for it again._

Hiro now was curious…up for what again? The phone chimed again-_Sorry bout the blouse…hope I wasn't too rough on your girls- ;D._

Hiro wasn't curious anymore-now he was upset. He didn't notice Go Go come into the room-until she said, "What are you doing with my phone?"

Hiro said, "And who is this 'Rob'?"

Go Go gulped, and said, "He's some guy at work."

Hiro replied, "He's more than that." He gave Go Go her phone-and she looked at the messages. Go Go said, "Hiro…please…it…it didn't mean anything…"

Hiro then said, "Oh? I guess we have a different meaning of the word 'anything'."

Go Go said, "Please, Hiro! I didn't know that was going to happen.."

Hiro said, "Did you try to stop him? Did you tell him no? Or that you were in a relationship?"

Now it was Go Go's time to fire back. She said, "A relationship? What have we done in this relationship? When was the last time you showed me any physical affection? A kiss? An embrace? Anything?"

Hiro said, "Wait, Go…"

Go Go said, "I'm sorry…I have needs, Hiro. I need affection. And when you turned yourself off to me…I hoped we could find that spark again…but we just kept drifting further and further apart…and tonight…I just had a moment of weakness…"

Hiro said, "I have needs too, Go Go…but I'm sorry I can't give you what you wanted. When you come home late like you do, and I'm tired as well, it's hard to show you that affection. But we could have worked something out…but now…"

Go Go-realizing what was transpiring, began to cry. She said, "Hiro…please. We can work something out…"

Hiro said, "I can't even be around you…_Ethel._" Go Go noted that when he called her by her real name, the situation was critical. Go Go sighed, and went into the bedroom. She grabbed a duffel bag, put a few days' worth of clothes inside, and came out. She opened the door, and slammed it. She grabbed her phone, and dialed a number.

After a few seconds, a sleepy voice said, "iHola!"

Go Go said, "Honey? It's Go. Look, I need sanctuary for a few days."

Honey said, "What did you do?"

Go Go said, "I've done…something terrible…"

_And that's where the first of this two parter ends! And next time-can Go Go reconcile with Hiro? (Spoiler-duh!)_

_Also-what are you feelings about stories centering on Wasabi and the OC that's his girlfriend, Allison? (She was introduced in The Trans-Human saga)_

_Until the next time-you know what to dooooo! Read, comment, fave, and follow!_


	10. Chapter 10-At the Crossroads pt 2

_In the last chapter-a moment of weakness has turned into a crisis…read on to see what happens!_

Go Go stood in front of the apartment she shared-or rather, had shared- with her boyfriend, Hiro Hamada. However, tonight-after months of being denied Hiro's affections-she indulged in a tryst with a co-worker. And he sent her texts afterwards-texts that Hiro read while she was in the shower. And now-she had been pushed out.

Go Go knew there was no way to talk to Hiro- either tonight, or the next few days. But she needed someone to lean on and give her support. So she contacted her best friend, Honey Lemon. And Honey would do anything to help Go Go-even if it meant getting out of her bed and giving her a ride back to her place.

It wasn't long before Honey's sedan pulled up. Go Go got in, and Honey took off. The blond chemist didn't speak, but she still had a small smile. They arrived at Honey's apartment, and Honey escorted Go Go inside.

Honey went into the kitchen, and said, "How would you like some tea?"

Go Go nodded. Honey set the teacups down, and said, "Now tell your big-sis Honey what's wrong."

Go Go said, "I…I fooled around on Hiro."

Honey nearly dropped her cup- but said, "How did that happen?"

Go Go composed herself, then said, "Honey…I thought when I moved in with Hiro, everything would be so great. I mean, we were so in love. And then…the late nights at the jobs…and that caused us to lose the passion…the affection…"

Honey listened-she was aware of Go Go and Hiro's feelings for each other. She wasn't aware of their romantic issues-until tonight, that is. Honey then said, "So…tell me about this little fling."

Go Go said, "He came into the office…I was working late. He came up behind me…and began to rub my shoulders. He then softly kissed my neck…and squeezed my breast. Then…"

Honey said, "OK…I think I can figure out what happened next. How did Hiro find out?"

Go Go said, "I left my phone and purse in the kitchen while I was showering…and that guy sent me texts. Hiro looked at the texts…and confronted me. Honey…I didn't know that was going to happen…but I didn't do anything to stop it. I mean…after missing the affection…I had a moment of weakness."

Honey said, "Well…this is a critical point in your relationship. Your fooling around has Hiro feeling hurt and angry."

Go Go said, "I know…and all I was concerned about was my needs…I didn't even consider Hiro…"

Honey said, "Well…you and Hiro need to come to a resolution. If he isn't willing to forgive you…then it's best you cut your losses and move on."

Go Go exhaled, and realized her friend was right. Would Hiro be willing to forgive her-after she cut him as deeply as she did? And if they broke the relationship off-could they still remain friends?

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiro was pacing his apartment like a caged beast. Go Go had just committed an act so severe-he wasn't sure he could forgive her. He had sent her out of his apartment…

…he discovered she fooled around on him. He knew he had been a 'not-great' boyfriend, but he was working hard-_they_ were working hard- and there was little time for displaying passion and affection.

_So, Go Go has 'needs'…I have needs, too…but I didn't shack up with some tart…maybe I should…what's good for the goose, after all…_Hiro grabbed his phone, and looked in his contacts. Once he found the number, he called it.

There was a couple of rings, before an answer. The voice replied, "Hello? Hiro? This had better be important."

Hiro said, "Abby…it is. How soon can you get to my place?"

Abby-really Abigail Callaghan- replied, "You are rather forward, Hamada. Won't your girlfriend object?"

Hiro said, "I'll worry about that."

Abby said, "Alright. Give me some time."

Fifteen minutes later, Hiro opened his door to see Abby standing there-wearing a camisole and goofy-printed pajama bottoms. She said, "Alright, Hamada. Why in the name of everything decent have you got me out of my bed on a Friday night? I sleep in on the weekends."

Hiro said, "Look…I just found out that Go Go cheated on me."

Abby raised an eyebrow, and said, "Really?"

Hiro said, "Yeah-it was some guy at work…all because I wasn't showing her affection…"

Abby then said, "So…you called me over…and I presume we're engaging in some 'hanky-panky'…because you want to get back at Go Go?"

Hiro said, "No! I...I just…she said she had needs…and I have needs, too. But I didn't just get together with some other girl…"

Abby said, "Oh? You mean like tonight? Like when you called me? Like I didn't know why you were calling me?"

Hiro said, "Come on, Abby…"

Abby replied, "Let me ask you, then- will sleeping with me fix your relationship problems? Are you going to be amenable to forgiving Go Go? Will sleeping with me undo Go Go's mistake?"

Hiro replied, "It wasn't a mistake! She didn't even try to stop him! And I bet she enjoyed it…"

Abby then put her hands on Hiro's shoulders, and looked into his eyes. She said, "Look-you know the saying, 'Two wrongs don't make a right'…sleeping with me won't fix your problem. Only you can do that. You have to decide if you're going to forgive Go Go…and where you are going to go from there. Now…"

Hiro said, "Now?"

Abby said, "Grab a pillow and a blanket." Hiro went to the closet, and did as she asked. He said, "Got 'em…"

Abby said, "Great. Hope you like sleeping on the couch. It's the least you can do for me after rousing me." She then went into Hiro's bedroom, and Hiro- still holding the pillow and blanket- thought, _That…just happened…_

Several days passed…Go Go couldn't muster the courage to face Hiro…and Hiro wasn't ready to face her-he knew the meeting would devolve into a fight. And then…Hiro heard his phone chime. He looked, and saw this message-_I'm ready. And I'm sorry._

It was from Go Go's phone. He sent a message back-_I'm ready too. Meet me at the Café…_

_And that is where Part II of 'At the Crossroads' ends. Next time-will Go Go and Hiro reconcile? Or will they split?_

_Author Note: I have to extend thanks to everyone who comments, faves, follows, and reads these stories! Without you, there is no me!_

_Author Note 2: I must also acknowledge the writers who have been flooding my PM box with ideas…your ideas will be integrated into my stories-promise!_

_Author Note 3: I know some of you have to be curious about 'Allison', the original character that I had hook up with Wasabi. Here's a little bit-picture Merida from 'Brave'-same body and all-but as a brunette. And there you are! I have some stories in mind for her and Wasabi...coming soon!_


	11. Chapter 11-At the Crossroads Fin

_If you are ready-if you aren't-here comes the resolution of 'At the Crossroads'! So-can Hiro and Go Go save their relationship? Or is it over for our couple?_

_Read on!_

Hiro had decided that he would try the reconciliation with Go Go on a Sunday-the café would be closed, and they would have relative privacy-since Cass lived here, after all. Hiro had no idea of what was going to happen-would she be repentant over her actions? Would she try to deny it, claiming she wanted to fulfill her 'needs'?

He walked into the café-which was quiet. He took a seat at one of the tables, and waited for Go Go. He didn't have to wait too long- as he saw Go Go walking towards the café. He got up, and opened the door for her. She said, "Hey, Hiro."

Hiro said, "Hey, Go. You want something to drink?"

Go Go said, "OK."

Hiro went into the kitchen to get them both drinks. And while he did this, he wondered what Go Go was thinking. She was really good at hiding her feelings and what she was thinking. He came out, and saw that Go Go held her head down- as though she were ashamed. _She should feel ashamed…_

He sat the drink next to Go Go, and drank some if his own. She took the glass, and had a drink. Hiro said, "Well…here we are."

Go Go replied, "Yeah…here we are."

The air was then filled with silence. Go Go said, "Hiro…what do you want?"

Hiro coughed, but didn't reply. Go Go said, "Do you want an apology? Do you think that will fix this?"

Hiro still didn't reply. And Go Go continued, "I'm sorry…OK. Is that what you want? I'm sorry…that I'm not perfect. That I made a mistake. I'm sorry that I let my desires override my judgement…" Go Go sniffled, now feeling overcome by emotion. She looked at Hiro, and said, "Say something, Hiro!"

Hiro simply looked at Go Go-and still remained silent. Go Go, unable to contain her emotions, said, "If you aren't going to say anything, then why have this meeting? This was just a waste of time!"

She stood up-only for Hiro to reach out and take her arm. She said, "What are you doing?"

Now-for the first time since she arrived, Hiro spoke. He said, "I'm doing…what I should have done. I'm…I'm showing you affection. I'm showing you love. Go Go…I'm going to hold you close to me…where you should have always been."

Now she was internally battling so many differing emotions-and anger soon bubbled. She said, "Oh…now you want to show me affection? Now you want to show me love? Only _after_ I fool around?"

Hiro said, "Go Go…please. Let me talk now."

Go Go said, "Don't bother. I opened myself to you…entreated you for forgiveness…and you shut me out. That night-you said you couldn't face me…that's how I feel now." Go Go freed herself from Hiro's grasp, and ran out the café. She hopped into Honey's car-as the bespectacled blond accompanied her bestie in her mission to patch things up.

Honey looked at Go Go, and seeing her tear-streaked face, said, "That bad, huh?"

Go Go said, "I should have never did this…he still hates me…" She sniffled again, and said, "…and I don't blame him. Maybe…maybe it's for the best if we split."

Honey said, "Go Go! Where is the tough fighter? The girl who'd never give up?"

Go Go exhaled, then looked out the window. She sadly replied, "Gone…with a broken heart." Honey sighed…then pointed behind Go Go.

Go Go turned-to see Hiro outside of the car. Go Go got out, and said, "Now what? Are you here to tell me how horrible I am for fooling around on you?"

Hiro said, "Go Go-stop. Please…let me speak."

Go Go sighed, and Hiro then said, "Look…I didn't talk…because I wanted to listen to you. I didn't want to burden you with my problems. I know you have needs. I have those same needs. And I wanted to fulfill those needs for you. But…we just drifted apart. And that's as much my fault as it is yours."

Hiro looked at the speedster-who had been through a maelstrom of emotions. Hiro said, "I…almost paid your misdeed with one of my own. I called Abby…but she made me see-and you have to see. Go Go…I know you are sorry. But I cannot forgive you."

Go Go choked up, then said, "So…you still hate me…?"

Hiro said, "No. I never hated you. I _never_ stopped loving you. But I can't forgive you…until you forgive yourself. If you carry how you feel about this around-and never forgive yourself…then we cannot rebuilt that trust we lost that night. And it will have to be for us to have any kind of relationship-friends, teammates…lovers…"

Go Go said, "Hiro…I thought…I cut so deep…that what I did wasn't forgivable. But it was just me not wanting to forgive myself. "

Hiro said, "So do you forgive yourself?"

Go Go looked into Hiro's face-and for the first time since that horrible night-she smiled. She said, "Oh…it's not going to be easy. But I can start. I never realized-how much I was hurting as well."

Hiro took Go Go's face, gently- and said, "Go…love is never easy. But we can try…Go…we are at the crossroads. Down one road is me. And down the other…is just you. So…you want to take the path with me?"

Go Go replied, "I will never leave you, Hiro…"

He leaned in…and kissed Go Go-gently, chastely. And in that moment-Go Go's doubts, fears…were all washed away.

Over the next few days…it had been a struggle-but Hiro and Go Go made sure to bring back the love and affection they deprived each other for so long. And one night-Go Go and Hiro made sure that there would be no others-after a marathon night of passionate lovemaking- and neither gave a damn about being late to work the next morning…

…and while they would have problems like any other couple…they stood at the crossroads and decided to walk together. And whatever life threw at them-they would face together…

_So…what do you think? Loved it? Hated it? Felt the reconciliation was garbage? Please be sure to comment, fave and follow!_


	12. Chapter 12-LFLD

_Well, it's story tyme! This time, I'm gonna lighten the mood…after the emotional rollercoaster of the last grouping of stories…another fun story focusing on Mi-Na Hamada! And as Hiro discovers…the apple doesn't fall far from the tree…_

…_by the way, Mi-Na is 8 years old…about the same age that Hiro was he started bot-fighting…so on to the story!_

* * *

It was Saturday afternoon…and Mi-Na was working on a special project. Hiro-her father and a prodigy in robotics- opened her door and said, "Hey, princess. How's that project?"

Mi-Na replied, "Good, daddy!" She showed him what she had-a combination of her father's robotics and her mother's-the speedster Go Go Tomago-mag-lev wheels. She had created a robot controlled hovercraft.

Hiro said, "That's impressive. I don't think you can get admitted into SFIT just yet…but if you keep this up, you will be following in you pops footsteps."

He left the room, and Mi-Na pulled out a black rectangle. She smiled, and said, "More than you know, papa-san…" She typed in a command, and the black rectangle transformed-on the sides, two small panels slid open, and out came two pincers. A panel on the back opened, and a multi-sectioned part came out. Then, several small legs appeared on the bottom.

She put a device into her ear, and the small robot moved. She said, "Good-'Project Sasori' is a success. But I need to test it-and a back-alley bot fight is perfect…"

That night-she gave a fake story to her folks that she was going to hang out with one of her classmates for a cram session. But while it was still light out-she had managed to find one of the prime bot-fight locales. She jostled her way up to the front, and watched several fights. She also saw money being passed around. _While the cash is nice…I wanna test my bot…_

It had been a couple of hours…and Mi-Na was scouting. She saw there was one or two bot-fighters who were 'running'- meaning they were winning match after match. Mi-Na smiled…_There is my score, _she thought. The announcer said, "Do we have a challenger?"

Mi-Na, meekly, said, "I wanna try."

The announcer looked- in fact, everyone looked. They saw this little girl with a _Frozen_ backpack. Everyone started to laugh. One of the bot-fighters-named Mikey - said, "C'mon, little girl…shouldn't you be at home…playing with your dowwys?"

They caused another uproar of laughter…until Mi-Na said, "I have money…not a lot."

She pulled out a twenty-bill. Mikey said, "Sure. I could use a warm-up."

Mi-Na took out her robot. It was the same black rectangle-with arms and legs welded on. It had a smiley face painted on. Mi-Na commanded the bot to the center. The other bot was a tower-it had four arms and stood nearly 2 feet-dwarfing most of the competitor's bots.

Mikey said, "I hope you're ready. When you lose, don't go cryin' to mommy!"

The announcer said, "All bets are in! Fighters-ready?"

Mikey replied, "Yeah!" Mi-Na meekly said, "I guess…"

The announcer said, "Fight!" Mikey moved his bot into position, and Mi-Na did the same. Mikey made his bot punch Mi-Na's, and her bot fell. Mi-Na said, "Oh no…"

The announcer said, "And it's all over! Our winner is Mikey!" Mikey said, "Oh, don't cry…come back in a few years, and you can play with the big boys."

Mi-Na picked up her robot, and looked at it. She said, "Hey…can I have another go?"

Mikey said, "Another go? You lost…so beat it, shrimp!"

Mi-Na reached into her bag, and pulled out a rolled wad of money. She said, "Is that enough for another go?"

Mikey looked at the wad, and licked his lips. He smiled, and said, "Sure kid. I like taking candy from a baby!"

The betting began again…and Mi-Na examined her bot. Mikey got his bot ready-and the announcer said, "All bets are in! Fighters ready?"

Mikey said, "Yeah, yeah. Let's get this over with so I can get back to some real fighting!"

Mi-Na, with a determined look, nodded. The announcer said, "Fight!"

Mi-Na then used her earpiece, and said, "Sasori-activate!" Mikey looked at her strangely- as Mi-Na's bot began to transform. The bot leaned forward-and the panels on the side opened to reveal pincers. The panel on the back opened-to reveal a curved tail with a steel drill tip. She moved the bot into position.

Mikey was alarmed, but recovered. He said, "So it changed…big deal!"

Mi-Na said, "It is a big deal…" Mikey had his bot move in-and Mi-Na had the bot use its pincer to destroy Mikey's bot's leg. Mikey saw this, and he lost his arrogance. He began to mutter, "C'mon, stupid bot…do something!"

Mi-Na saw she had the advantage-so she moved 'Sasori' towards Mikey's bot. She had her bot grab Mikey's bot by the legs. Mikey then countered by having his bot slam his arms and fists into Mi-Na's robot.

Mi-Na had her bot stand up-which caused Mikey's bot to slam into the ground. Mikey's bot was completely immobilized-and Mi-Na had her bot activate the drill on the tail, and impaled Mikey's bot.

The air was filled with the sounds of metal grinding into metal-and Mi-Na's bot stood-holding the top of Mikey's bot in its arms. Everyone-Mikey, the announcer, the patrons-was in complete shock. After a few moments, the announcer said, "It is all over! Our winner!"

Mi-Na grabbed the money, and put it in her bag. Mikey said, "No way! No way I lost…to a kid!"

His buddy-Vinny the other hustler-said, "She's just a little girl! Let's take her money…and her bot!"

Mi-Na saw them approaching her, and said, "Uh-oh…" She then turned, and disappeared into the crowd. At that moment, there was the sounds of sirens. A loud voice said, "Nobody move! This is a bust!"

The scene devolved into complete chaos. Mi-Na thought, _I can use this to get out of her, and get home…_And as she was crawling, trying to avoid detection…

…she bumped into something. She looked up, and saw a member of the SFPD. He looked down, and said, "A liitle too young to be out this late?"

* * *

Mi-Na was now standing in front of her home. The officer opened the door-and saw Go Go there. Go Go looked at the officer, and saw Mi-Na standing there. Mi-Na waved, and said, "Hi, mommy…"

Go Go said, "Hiro! Your daughter is in trouble!"

Hiro said, "Oh…so when she achieves high grades, she's 'our girl', but when she's in trouble, she's 'my daughter'?"

Go Go said, "Well…she just got caught at a bot-fighting venue! I hoped that we left that in the past! Not only that-she lied to us!"

Hiro said, "Wow…I can't believe you're the 'responsible' parent…"

Go Goi said, "Well…I'm just worried…I don't want her getting involved in something dangerous…"

Mi-Na, with the most adorable expression, said, "Mommy…I'm sorry I lied…and I went out bot-fighting. I deserve whatever punishment I get."

Hiro said, "Go…she was just like me…and look how I turned out!"

Go Go said, "Don't encourage her…" They heard a thump, and saw the money Mi-Na won. Mi-Na said, "I just wanted to test my bot…I didn't care about the money."

Go Go said, "Mi-Na…go to your room. Daddy and I are gonna talk about this."

Mi-Na sadly said, "Yes, Mommy."

Mi-Na sat on her bed, waiting for her parents. Go Go opened the door, and said, "Mi-Na…you know I-we-were worried because we love you?"

Mi-Na said, "I love you, mommy."

Go Go said, "And you know…that disobeying the rules mean you have to be punished."

Mi-Na nodded. Go Go said, "Well…we had a trip planned for the Sf Robotics Museum next weekend. Now, there won't be a trip. Also, no video games and no bots for a week."

Mi-Na nodded again, but drooped her head. It was breaking Go Go's heart…but she had to discipline Mi-Na. Go Go turned, and left the room. She saw Hiro, and said, "It's so hard…I love her…and see where she got her bot-fighting from."

Hiro said, "And the museum trip?" Go Go said, "I wouldn't take that from her…as hard as she's worked to earn that…"

Hiro said, "And she's going to get that…but let's stop being disciplinarians and be parents." Hiro opened the door, and Mi-Na, sitting on the bed, said, "Are you gonna punish me, too?"

Hiro said, "No, Mi. I wanna see this bot you used."

Mi-Na said, "OK, daddy!" Go Go watched from the door, as Mi-Na showed Hiro her bot. She used her communicator to make it transform. Hiro said, "Cool! What do you call it?"

Mi-Na said, "Sasori!"

Hiro said, "Cool name. Look, Go!"

Go Go smiled at the bot moved along the floor. _Hmm…it looks like the apple didn't fall far from the tree…and I wouldn't have it any other way…_Go Go said, "Sasori, huh? Let's see what it can do."

The next weekend, Go Go and Hiro had Mi-Na in the car. Go Go said, "We know we can't stop you from bot-fighting…"

Hiro said, "So…how would you like to join a bot-battle league?"

Mi-Na said, "Yeah! I can make more, better bots! And battle other kids?"

Hiro said, "Yeah…battle other kids. But…how about some inspiration?"

Their car pulled up-to the SF Robotics Museum. Go Go said, "I didn't have the heart to cancel this trip. But next time…young lady, I might not be so generous."

Mi-Na said, "Thanks, Mommy!"

Hiro said, "Let's go in, Mi-Na!" He took her hand, and they walked in…

* * *

_…and that's where this story ends! Indeed, the apple doesn't fall from the tree…_

_Special thanks to Cam the History Man24 for suggesting this story!_

_And everyone else-comment, follow, fave!_

AN: Mi-Na's bot-'Sasori'-is the Japanese word for 'scorpion'. Because I had her bot be a scorpion...awesome, huh!


	13. Chapter 13-Intermezzo

Salutations, readers, commenters, favers, and followers! This isn't a real chapter. It's an intermission. A little break from the writing, as it were. I'm also going to put the suggestions given to me for story ideas for 'Hiro and Go Go Tales'.

_More of the misadventures of Mi-Na: a photo album, some reminiscing, and her first date!_

_Halloween themed issue- if you followed 'The Trans-Human Saga', you'll know what Go Go will be dressed as…_

_Dramatic story for October- National Breast Cancer Month_

_Another dramatic one- it follows the first HiroXGoGo story, 'Love's Sanctuary', and Go Go goes to counselling_

_A humorous story featuring Hiro on a boys night out, when Go sends him a 'special' selfie invite_

_Another dramatic story-with Hiro and Go Go facing another crisis (even more severe than 'At the Crossroads'_

Alright, folks! I also want to mention-the stories may be slow in coming-as I got real life to deal with-I have a job, and school when I'm not working. But rest assured, the stories will be coming!


	14. Chapter 14-Hiro & GoGo Tales Trailer

_I know you guys have waiting been patiently…but you're going to have to wait a little longer…but here are a few scenes from some of my upcoming works! Enjoy!_

_From 'The Picture Book'_

(_Mi-Na is about 4 or 5):_

Mi-Na, sitting on her father 's lap, looked in the book. She saw a picture of Hiro, Nana Cass, and another young man. She said, "Dada- who's dat?"

Hiro said, "Mi-Na…that's my older brother Tadashi."

Go Go said, "Yes. He introduced us so long ago at the lab."

Mi-Na said, "Dashi! Meet Dashi!"

Hiro looked at Go Go, and said, "Mi-Na…Dashi…is not with us."

Mi-Na said, "Why not?"

* * *

_From 'All of Me…' (Go Go is 25, Hiro is 22-I like to think their ages are a little closer, with Go not yet reaching her birthday):_

Hiro walked into their apartment-and saw several leaflets and brochures. One said, _Facing Cancer._

Hiro said, "Go…what's this?"

Go Go said, "Hiro…I went to a doctor…because this morning…after my shower…"

She stopped, hitching as she was nearing tears. Hiro said, "What happened?"

Go Go said, "I felt…a lump."

Hiro replied, "A lump?"

Go Go said, "A lump…in my breast…"

* * *

_From another Mi-Na centered story (she's 15 in this story…)_

Mi-Na led the young man into the living room. She said, "Papa-san, Ba-chan…here is my date."

Hiro looked at the young man. He was tall- a few inches taller than Mi-Na. He had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and was well built. Hiro asked, "What's your name, son?"

The young man answered, "It's Steven…sir."

Hiro said, "Steven, huh…and how long have you known my daughter?"

Steven replied, "Mi-Na and I are lab partners in Chemistry."

Go Go came out, and said, "My, aren't you handsome, Steven. Mi-Na sure picked a winner."

Steven said, "Thank you, Ms. Hamada. Well, we'd better be off. The movie starts in 30 minutes."

Hiro said, "Fine. 11:00 is your curfew, young lady. And believe me…at 11:01…I'll be out looking for you."

Hiro watched them leave, and Go Go said, "She's growing up so fast! I can't believe it…"

* * *

_And last…and action story…also focusing on Mi-Na…(and she's 13 in this story)_

Hiro had returned…and placed a large sum of money on the table. Go Go looked, and said, "Hiro…you sure about this plan?"

Hiro looked at the ground, and replied, "No. But I just want to see what these kidnappers' mettle is."

Hiro then turned to a camera, and said, "Good evening. My name is Hiro Hamada, and this is my wife, Leiko."

He took a deep breath, and then said, "Between 3 and 4 pm, our daughter, Mi-Na Hamada was kidnapped. An hour ago-8 pm- we received a phone call that confirmed Mi-Na was still alive. And the callers have demanded a ransom."

Hiro then focused the camera onto the pile of money on the table. Hiro said, "This amount of money is exactly the amount the kidnappers asked for. I…have no intention of paying a ransom. I have asked for this time-to make an entreaty to the kidnappers."

Hiro took another breath, and said, "Men….I do not know who you are. I do not care. The only thing that matters to me is the safe return of my daughter. I will ask of you this- I ask a safe return of my daughter within 24 hours. I will ask no questions if she is returned, and I will not seek any action against you."

He turned to Go Go, who nodded. Hiro then turned back to the camera, and said, "However…if you do not…look at your screens…hear me. I am Hiro Hamada…I am the leader of Big Hero 6. And I possess the means to make your lives hell. If you do not return Mi-Na…I will look for you. And I _will_ find you. And once I do…I will make you wish you took me up on my offer."

* * *

_Not quite the end…another snippet from another new story!_

Drake heard the alarmed voices of his servants. He came to Lucia, his beloved, and said, "My dear…there is something coming."

Lucia replied, "What? What is it?"

They went to the top of the manor, and saw a massive sphere approaching them. A voice called out, "Droghon! Pyros! It's been a long time!"

Drake said, "That voice…no! It's Maximus!"

The voice replied, "Alas…you are right. And wrong, unfortunately." The sphere opened-to reveal the massive being once called Maximus. He said, "Maximus perished in that fortress. I am now…_TERMINUS!_ And I am the end of you!"

-HIROGOGO-

Honey lay in bed, with her arms wrapped around Nate's waist. She softly, sweetly said, "So, was I good for a first-timer?"

Nate said, "Huh…you tell me."

Honey said, "What? You? A first timer too?"

Nate said, "When you're a member of a powerful cabal bent on destroying or enslaving the world, it doesn't give you time to find a girlfriend…or go on dates."

Honey said, "Nate…you make me so happy…"

Nate said, "Honey…I saw the other man…'Tadashi'-right?"

Honey said, "Look, Nate…"

Nate said, "Honey…you make me happy, as well."

Honey sighed, and said, "I thought you were gonna go 'jealous boyfriend' on me…"

Nate said, "You must have loved him…he seems like a good man. I can only hope to be as good as he was to you."

Honey said, "Nate…you are you. And Tadashi was…Tadashi. And you are not a replacement-and don't ever think you are!"

-HIROGOGO-

Drake held Lucia's hand…she whimpered, "Drake…I'm frightened…"

Drake said, "I, Prince Drake, lord of the Dragon Knights…"

Lucia said, "Drake…what are you doing?"

Drake continued, "…take Lucia, Mistress of Fire and Flame, to become my wife."

Lucia then realized what he was doing. Drake said, "I do not have a ring…"

Lucia said, "Then save your vow…until we can do this properly!"

_And that's the end of the trailers…see you soon!_


	15. Chapter 15-The Picture Book

_Hey guys! Good news! The hiatus is over! And now, it's time for new stories! And here we have another cute story featuring Mi-Na!_

_Without further to-do, let's get it! Note: Mi-Na is about 6 years old here._

_The Picture Book_

It was a dreary, rainy Saturday. And that meant that the Hamada family-Hiro, his wife Go Go, and their daughter Mi-Na-were stuck inside. After looking over the options on TV, Mi-Na said, "Mommy, there's nothing on!"

Hiro then said, "And the rain means you can't go outside and play, either."

Go Go said, "How about a story?"

Mi-Na said, "Yeah! Tell me a story!"

Hiro said, "And…we'll use the photo book!"

The family sat in the living room-Hiro and Go Go sat in their couch, and Mi-Na sat between them. Hiro said, "Oh, here's a photo of your mom when she was 6 months pregnant with you!"

Go Go said, "Yeah…the doctors said I couldn't ride motorcycles at that point…they didn't say anything about _sitting_ on them, though…"

Mi-Na pointed, and said, "Nana Cass! Nana Cass!"

Hiro said, "Yeah, Mi. That's Nana…Aunt Cass." The photo was of Cass doing something she rarely did-take time off. Cass had taken a week off and went sightseeing in Oregon and Washington. One of the pictures was of her on a trail hike.

They continued looking through the book, recounting each photo with a story about the photo. There was a photo of Go Go and her parents taken during the wedding-and Hiro told about how he and Go Go's father nearly came to blows when they first met. There was a picture of Hiro taken at his graduation from SFIT.

They were laughing and enjoying the memories...until Hiro turned a page. The picture was of Hiro and his older brother, Tadashi-taken a week before the SFIT Expo…and the fire which took Tadashi's life. Mi-Na saw Hiro and the other guy in the photo, and said, "Daddy-who's that?"

Hiro said, "That's…that's my brother…Tadashi…"

Go Go had noticed Hiro's mood had changed. Mi-Na said, "Dashi?"

Hiro said, "Yeah, Dashi. He was my greatest inspiration. He even introduced your mom and me."

Mi-Na, in her innocence, said, "Wanna meet Dashi…"

Hiro gulped-and only noticed he was gripping the picture book hard. Go Go said, "Mi-Na…Dashi is…I mean…you can't meet Dashi…"

Mi-Na said, "Why not?"

Hiro then choked out, "Dashi's gone…"

And it was like he was 14 again…explaining to Baymax that Tadashi was 'gone'-a victim of a senseless act of violence. Go Go and Mi-Na saw Hiro was crying-or doing his best not to cry. Mi-Na said, "Daddy! I'm sorry…I didn't mean to make you sad."

Hiro wiped his eyes, and replied, "It's OK, Mi-MI. Tadashi…tried to save someone…ran into a building…there was an explosion…and then…he was gone…"

Mi-Na, being a child, didn't understand the concept of death as 'gone'. But she knew something was hurting her daddy. And she did the only thing she knew to make him feel better…

…she stood on the couch, and hugged him. Hiro was shocked, but accepted the hug. He chuckled, and said, "Mi-Na…when I was feeling this way about Dashi…your mom did the same thing for me. It's kinda the thing that helped us get together."

Mi-Na said, "Yeah?"

Go Go then said, "Yeah…if not for Tadashi, then Hiro and I might not have met…and you might not have been born."

Hiro said, "Well, I don't know about that…Mi-Na, look! The rain stopped!"

Mi-Na and Go Go looked and saw that the storm had stopped, and the sun had came out. Go Go said, "You wanna go out and play?"

Mi-Na said, "More stories! More stories!"

Hiro said, "Alright, then. Let's look in this picture book…and tomorrow, Mi-Na…"

Mi-Na said, "Yes, Daddy?"

Hiro said, "I'll take you to meet Dashi."

Mi-Na said, "OK, Daddy." She sat on the couch, and the Hamada family continued to look in the book-re-experiencing the many memories within…

The next day, true to his word, Hiro, Go Go and Mi-Na went to see 'Dashi'. They ended up at the Lucky Cat Café. Cass was thrilled to see her little family. And she took them to the small shrine she had made for Tadashi.

Mi-Na saw the shrine, and said, "Dashi is here?"

Hiro said, "Mi-Na…" He bent down, and touched her chest. He touched his own in the same spot-right over the heart. He then said, "Dashi is here…as long as we remember him…Dashi may be gone…but he is always with us."

Hiro and Go Go both put their hands together, and Hiro said a silent prayer. Go Go looked down, and saw that Mi-Na-as kids often do-was following her parents and had put her hands together in prayer as well.

As they were leaving, Mi-Na turned to the shrine, and softly said, "Bye, Dashi…"

As they left, Hiro said, "So…later, I'll tell you another story about me and Dashi…and the trouble he got me into."

Go Go said, "Hey! As I remember, it was _you_ that got _him_ in trouble!"

Hiro said, "Go! Let's not make her think I was that bad!" The parents chuckled, walking down the street with their daughter, looking forward to sharing the life of the greatest influence of Hiro's life…_Tadashi…_

_And so ends that story! Special thanks to Cam the History Man24 for this suggestion!_

_What will be the next story? Only I know!_

_So until next time, comment, fave, follow!_

_AN: For the time being, the suggestion box is 'Closed'. I have more suggestions than I have time to write!_


	16. This Friday Night

_And now…a new story! This story is inspired by one of my most faithful followers and commenters-cybercorpsesnake. No spoilers on the details- but it's a light and humorous story- before I hit you guys and girls with the serious stuff._

_Background-Hiro is 21, Go Go is 24, and everyone else's age-doesn't matter._

_This Friday Night…_

It was early Friday, and Hiro was preparing for a night out with Fred and Wasabi. Go Go-his girl- understood the Friday night tradition. After all, he went out with his 'boys' every Friday night. But this Friday night…Go Go was going to give Hiro an incentive to spend it with her…but she was still fair. She'd let him keep his 'Boys night out'.

It was now 8 pm, and Hiro and his buds had hit a club. They had gotten drinks, and Fred went on the prowl for a girl. He smiled, and said, "Maybe I'll score a redhead this week!"

Hiro shook his head, and Wasabi said, "Laugh if you want…he got a date with a blonde two weeks ago."

Hiro said, "Yeah…but we have girlfriends, rights?"

Wasabi replied, "Yeah…Ally wants me to spend a little more time with her, though…"

Before Hiro could reply, his phone chimed. A message appeared-_Hey Hiro…let's play a game. I'll ask a question…and if you get it right, you get a reward. Ready?_

Hiro saw that the message was from Go Go. So he send back, _I'm ready._

A few moments later, Hiro got back, _What's the chemical symbol for sodium?_

Hiro chuckled, and sent back, _Na. So what's my prize?_

A few moments later, the phone chimed, and a picture appeared. It was of Go Go-and she had removed her jacket. She was in her t-shirt, shorts and leggings. Hiro sent, _Some prize…_

A reply came back, _Just wait. The stakes are higher…and the prize better…_

Hiro then looked, and saw Fred coming back. Hiro said, "No redhead?"

Fred said, "Nah…I got two! Hey girls…come back…"

Wasabi chuckled, and said, "So…what was so interesting I was talking to myself?"

Hiro said, "Go Go was texting me…"

Wasabi said, "Oh? What's up?"

Hiro said, "I'm not sure…"

It was nearly 15 minutes later…when Hiro's phone chimed again. A message appeared-_Hey Hiro…ready for another question?_

Hiro sent back, _I am. Whatcha got?_

A few moments later, Go Go sent back-_What is the most abundant element on Earth?_

Hiro smirked, and sent back, _Nitrogen…where's the challenge?_

The reply was-_Don't worry…in the meantime…here's your prize._ A new photo came onto Hiro's screen-it was Go Go-wearing just the t-shirt and the shorts. She had removed her leggings, and was seductively lounging on the couch.

Hiro said, "Wasabi…I need another drink. You want another?"

Wasabi said, "I think I'm good. I wonder where Fred is…"

A half hour later (after finding Fred) the fellas headed to a fast food joint. Wasabi said they would head to his place for some gaming. As they sat at the table, Hiro's phone chimed again. He looked and saw-_I hope you're ready for some more challenges._

Hiro sent back-_Bring it on, Go._

Go Go then sent -_Wolfram is the alternate name for what element?_

Hiro stroked his chin, then sent _Tungsten._

A few minutes later, the phone chimed. _You got it. And you get this…_

A photo then appeared on the phone-this time, it was Go Go lying on the bed. She had removed her shorts-she was wearing the t-shirt and a pair of lacey purple boy-shorts.

Wasabi asked, "Hiro-what's going on?"

Hiro smirked, and replied, "Go Go's playing a game-if I answer correctly, she sends me a photo. And she's wearing less and less in each photo."

Fred, halfway through his first burger, said, "Maybe she's trying to tell you something…I wonder what…"

Wasabi chuckled, and shook his head. The gents ate their food, and talked about what they were working on. It was only a few minutes-before Hiro's phone chimed again.

He saw this message-_Are you up for this last question? It's a doozy…_

Hiro said, _Ready and waiting._

The message came-_What weighs more-a pound of ice or a pound of water?_

Hiro nearly laughed aloud at the question, before replying- _A pound is a pound._

Go Go said, _Well…I can't get anything past you. So here's your prize…_

It took a few moments, but Go Go sent the photos through. The first-she had her back to the camera-but her shirt was gone. She wore a sexy smirk…and only the boy-shorts. The next photo-she was facing the camera. She had her arms crossing over her chest-and the same sexy smirk.

Hiro then said, "Wasabi…I'm gonna have to take a raincheck on the games."

Wasabi said, "Oh? I know why…you want me to stop at a drugstore before I drop you off at Go Go's?"

Hiro said, "What could I need from a drugstore…oh…yeah."

They got into the van, and Hiro sent a message-_I'm on my way…leave me something for when I get there…_

The phone chimed, and Hiro saw-_I'm waiting…don't worry…I left something on…but I thought you'd like to see me wearing nothing but a smile…_

And later that night…as they lay in each other's embrace…Hiro realized, _Maybe I should spend every Friday night with Go Go…_

_And that is where this story will close…so as to give our couple their privacy…_

_Anyways, many thanks again to cybercorpsesnake for this suggestion-which I just tweaked a little bit._

_Additional anyway, fave, comment, follow…like you guys always know to do!_


	17. Chapter 17-Wasabi's Girlfriend Part 1

_Hey guys! I wanted to do another cutesy story before I hit you with the serious stories. And this story features a different character-Wasabi! And it's about his relationship with a girl I introduced in 'The Trans-Human Saga', named Allison, or Ally for short. So, here we go!_

It was three months after Big Hero 6 defeated Serena the Syren, and stopped her plan. Now they were focused on rebuilding the Lucky Cat Café, which was the workplace of Cass-Hiro's aunt. Cass did as much as she could, and the gang volunteered to help. Cass had also put out a sign asking for volunteers to help with the rebuilding.

Many would come, and help with moving out trash or other cleaning. But they noticed that one young woman would come every day. And she'd shy away from no task- cleaning out glass, helping hammer in wood, or bringing in new kitchenware. Sometimes she'd come early, sometimes she'd come later-but everyday she would come help.

One day, Cass said, "Wow…of all the volunteers, you're the one here the most, Allison."

Allison-the young woman-replied, "Well, the Lucky Cat Café is a vital part of the neighborhood. I'd hate to see it not here. So I want to do my part to have the café around."

Hiro-Cass's nephew-said, "Well, with all the hard work we've put in, I think we're ready to reopen!"

Cass said, "True. I can't wait to have this place be the buzzing café it was!"

The group watched the newcomer gather her things, and Wasabi said, "I think I've seen her around…" He walked towards her, and Fred whispered, "Oh, boy…let's watch Wasabi the Ladykiller…"

Wasabi came up to Allison, and said, "Hey. Can I give you a ride?"

Allison looked at Wasabi…and replied, "Sure. I could use the company."

They walked out to Wasabi's van, and headed off. Allison said, "I stay at Springvale Apartments."

Wasabi replied, "Oh yeah? I live in the Portsmouth Apartment complex-just a few minutes away."

Allison smiled at him, and said, "Well, it's good that I got this ride." It wasn't long before they arrived at Allison's apartment complex. She got out, and said, "Wanna come up?"

Wasabi replied, "Sure…if you don't mind." _Play it cool…she just invited you up…no big deal…_

They took the elevator to Allison's 5th floor apartment. She opened the door-and Wasabi was surprised-on several tables were large books. She smiled, and said, "Sorry 'bout the books. Working on my thesis…"

Wasabi replied, "Yeah? What's your field?"

Allison replied, "My thesis is exploring the effects of grief and sorrow. I am working on my Bachelors' degree from San Fransokyo University in psychology."

Wasabi replied, "Cool…I am a student-of-sorts at SFIT. I am developing applications using high-energy plasma."

Allison nodded, and Wasabi said, "Well…here you are. I guess I'd better head home…"

Wasabi turned, and said "Do you have to go? It's still early…and with you here-I can actually have dinner with someone else."

Wasabi thought about it. It was rare he ate with someone other than the team…and he looked at Allison. She possessed the body of an athlete-curves in all the right places. She had short, frizzy brown hair that framed her beautiful face and fair skin. Wasabi said, "Sure."

So Allison began to chop, slice and dice-and in 30 minutes, she placed a plate in front of Wasabi. He said, "It looks great! What are we having?"

Allison replied, "Smothered chicken and mashed potatoes. Enjoy!" Allison began to eat- but noticed how Wasabi turned his plate, and adjusted his silver. They ate in relative silence, content to enjoy the food and each other's company.

Afterwards, Allison turned on the TV. She opened one of her journals, and Wasabi saw that as a cue. So he said, "Well…thanks for the meal. I have to go."

She turned, and said, "Well…I guess I can't keep you any longer…I enjoyed your company."

Wasabi replied, "I did as well. Maybe…maybe we can do it again."

Allison replied, "Well…I happen to be free Friday…if you want to do something…"

Wasabi said, "Well…I also happen to be free Friday…and I do want to do something…"

Allison said, "Then it's settled…you pick out a nice place to eat…and we'll see where the night goes…"

So Wasabi returned to his place-and the next day, recounted his rendezvous with Allison. He also told the gang they were going out on Friday night. So that Friday would be the beginning of something wonderful…

…and the beginning of more dates. One day, while at the lab, Wasabi got a message- _Tonight…your place or mine? Ally._

Wasabi smiled, and send back _My place-after all, you left your bra on my bedroom doorknob._

Moments later came the reply, _Like you haven't left anything at my place…wink wink…_

Wasabi could only laugh, and then he sent, _So…Netflix and chill?_

Allison sent back, _OK. I'll get dinner…don't forget I also have a test tomorrow._

Wasabi replied, _No prob. I can mix business and pleasure…_

And things were great…and then…one night, Wasabi came home…and saw lights in his apartment. He went inside-and saw Allison there. She looked at him-and said, "Explain yourself!"

Wasabi replied, "Explain what?"

Allison said, "How about the fact I saw you-in that suit-jumping around the city? And not just tonight? But the last two months- you're with Big Hero 6?"

Wasabi said, "Look…Allison, I wanted to tell you…I just didn't know how."

He sat on his couch, and she put her hand on his shoulder. She said, "How about, 'Ally…I have something to tell you…I'm a hero'?"

Wasabi looked at Allison, and replied, "Really? Just tell you that?"

Allison nodded, and said, "Just do one thing…"

Wasabi looked at her-would she tell him to quit the team? She sat on the couch next to him, and said, "Just be careful, OK?"

And so…It was one evening when Wasabi and Ally was watching a movie. Wasabi's mobile phone buzzed. He saw the number, and saw it was Hiro. He kissed Ally's cheek, and said, "Hey babe…duty calls."

She stood and watched him get into his gear. She came up to him, and kissed him. She then said, "Go get 'em!"

_And so…thus endeth the first chapter of the love story of Wasabi and Allison! If you want more-read, comment and fave and follow!_

_And I do apologize for the longer than usual hiatus…I don't seem to really feel like doing too much of anything lately…hopefully I'll get out of this funk soon…C U A round!_


	18. Chapter 18

_Well, after those light hearted stories-it's time for something serious. The month of October is National Breast Cancer Awareness Month- so this story focuses on that. And like I said-it's about to get heavy!_

The one thing Go Go Tomago enjoyed about Saturday mornings was that she could enjoy a little 'woman-time'. She acted like she was one of the guys most of the time-except when she was with her boyfriend, Hiro, or her bestie, Honey. And so, while Hiro was out training with the others, she decided to indulge in a mid-morning bath.

The bath did wonders for her-the hot water helped ease the tension out of her sore muscles, and the scented soaps made her feel luxurious. She spent 15 minutes soaking, enjoying her personal time. She got out of the tub, and dried herself off. She looked at herself in the mirror, and rubbed her body. As she did, her hand stopped over her left breast.

_Hmm…that's odd…the left feels strange…_She rubbed her right breast, and then her left. And again-she noted the different feel of her breast. And then…a chill ran up her spine. _Oh no…it couldn't be…but I'm not old enough!_ There was only one thing to do-she quickly got dressed, and headed out to the hospital.

The one great thing about being a hero was that getting admission into a hospital was fairly simple. Go Go, however, didn't like to take advantage of her 'hero' status. Eventually, she was admitted in to a doctor. She explained what happened- her feeling her breasts and feeling something strange. The doctor said, "Miss Tanaka- due to the efforts of the Hamada Foundation, we were able to obtain these medical microcomputers. I have never seen the prototype, however."

Go Go said, "I have…and it's incredible." The doctor activated the microcomputer, and the device whirred. After a few moments, the doctor said, "Well…Miss Tanaka…I have bad news."

Go Go said, "Go on." The doctor then said, "The computer has detected an anomaly within the tissue of your left breast. And my experience leads me to believe it is cancer."

Go Go said, "Cancer? I have cancer in my breast? But…I'm not old enough…isn't that something that only happens to older women?"

The doctor replied, "The incidence rates are higher for older women…however, it isn't uncommon for women younger than 45 to get cancer."

Go Go said, "No…so…am I going to lose my breast?"

The doctor replied, "Miss Tanaka…I realize this is very serious. So I want you to take these pamphlets and evaluate your options." He handed her the pamphlets, and Go Go headed home-facing the unknown.

Once she got home, she heard her phone buzzing. It was a message from Hiro-_Hey Bae. I'm on my way over with lunch._

Go Go realized it was lunchtime. She sent back _Lunch sounds good. C-Ya soon._ She placed the pamphlets on a table, and sat down to watch a movie. 10 minutes later, Hiro appeared, carrying bags of food from the Lucky Cat Café. He turned to speak-but saw the pamphlets on the table. The one on top was titled _Facing Cancer_.

Hiro held it, and said, "Go…what is this?"

Go Go sighed, and replied, "Hiro…after my morning bath…I felt…"

Hiro said, "What?"

Go Go said, "I felt a lump in my breast. The doctor told me that the anomaly was probably cancer."

Hiro then said, "Go…this is serious."

Go Go said, "I'm so afraid…what if…what if…they have to take my breast?"

Hiro smiled, and sat next to her, and embraced her. He said, "Why would that be so bad?"

Go Go replied, "Because…I don't want to lose a piece of myself."

Hiro exhaled, and said, "Have you done anything about the cancer?"

Go Go said, "The doctor suggested a couple of tests…"

Hiro then said, "Well, you'll get those tests. And then-we'll face this cancer. And you're going to beat it. After all those times…it's now your time. Woman up, Go!"

Go Go smiled at Hiro, tickled that he even used her phrase. She said, "OK. Let's see what you got for lunch. Maybe your Aunt sent us some of her wings!"

* * *

_Go Go opened her eyes. She wasn't in her bedroom…and she wasn't with Hiro. She sat up, and saw she had a gown on. She slowly went up to a mirror...and opened the top of the gown. She gasped-for there was a scar that ran from her armpit to her breastbone. But it wasn't was she saw that frightened her…_

_…it was what she didn't see. Her entire left breast had been removed. She remembered the doctors saying, "It's the only way…"_

_And then…she saw Hiro-and he was with someone else! And when she confronted him, he only said, "What? You'd think I'd want to be with someone who's…incomplete?"_

Go Go sat up, breathing heavily. She then reached up…and felt she still had her breast. _Would Hiro really leave me…if I have to lose my breast?_

It was the day if Go Go's exam. But Hiro wanted to take Go Go to the café before. So they arrived- and as they walked in-Go Go could only cover her mouth in pleasant surprise.

The rest of Big Hero 6-Honey the chemist, Fred the Fred, and Wasabi- were all there. There was a banner that read "Good Luck!'. But Go Go noticed that everyone had a pink ribbon tied around their arm.

Go Go couldn't help but ask, "New fashion statement?"

Hiro said, "Go…this is for you. We're wearing these ribbons in support of you."

Go Go-now nearing tears- said, "This…this means so much…and I was so scared…"

Honey said, "What were you scared of, Go? The cancer?"

Go Go replied, "No…I was afraid of losing my breast…and how everyone would treat me…and even Hiro left me…because I was incomplete…"

Hiro said, "Go Go…you should never had felt that way. Now let's go beat that cancer!"

The entire team-and Aunt Cass-escorted Go Go to the hospital. She had convinced the doctor to give her both examinations that day. She did the first-an x-ray over her left breast. The next test was a biopsy-where they would insert a needle to extract tissue and determine if the cancer was benign or malignant.

Go Go asked, "What does that mean?" The doctor explained, "A benign growth is one whose presence hasn't threatened the surrounding tissue. A malignant growth is one that is aggressive-and the tissue is not safe. In fact, malignant growths are dangerous because they can spread to other parts of the body-which results in death. And if the growth is malignant…then the entire breast would need to be removed."

But now…Go Go lay on the table…and the doctor approached with the needle. He said, "Please remain clam. There may be some slight pain…"

Go Go nodded, and sharply inhaled and the needle pierced her flesh. And moments later, the doctor said, "OK, Miss Tanaka. You are good to go. It will take us some time to analyze this sample. We will contact you when we have the results."

Go Go walked out to her friends. And they came up and gave her a group hug. Go Go said, "All there is now…is to wait."

* * *

The next few days were agonizing…and then, Go Go's phone chimed. She saw it was the doctor who did her x-ray and biopsy. And now…the results were in. So Go Go and Hiro headed to the doctor's office. The doctor said, "Well, Miss Tanaka…I have your results."

The doctor said, "The x-ray determined that you do have a growth in the tissue of your left breast. However, it is benign. Therefore, we feel that we can simply remove the growth, without doing any significant damage to the breast."

Go Go exhaled, and said, "That's…good. That's good!"

The doctor said, "It is because of your self-exam…I tell women that in doing so, they can locate tumors before it's too late."

As Hiro and Go Go left, Hiro said, "And what were you so scared about?"

Go Go said, "When I found the lump…I was afraid I was going to lose my breast. And if that happened…you wouldn't want to be with me…because I wasn't a 'complete' woman."

Hiro said, "Go…I didn't fall in love with you because of your breasts…well, maybe I did…"

Go Go lightly pushed his shoulder at the teasing. Hiro then said, "But I fell in love with you because of what you have on the inside. I love all of you, Go…and nothing will ever change that."

Go Go said, "Even if I lost my breast?"

Hiro replied, "Even then…and besides, it's not like you couldn't get implants…"

Go Go then said, "You're right…and now…I'm ready to fight this cancer with everything I've got."

Hiro said, "If you fight the cancer like you fight bad guys, it doesn't stand a chance."

They laughed, and Go Go realized, _I was so foolish to think Hiro would leave me…because he loves all of me…_

_AN1: Well, that was heavy! And I hope no one was turned off by this story. I do like to take fictional characters and have them face real world situations..._

_Anyway, that's all for now!_

Well, not all- I don't want to sound like a solicitor...but if you want to help fight breast cancer, go to the National Breast Cancer website.


	19. Chapter 19-Mi-Na's First Date

_Alright, that story was a little too heavy! So…here comes a fun story! And it involves the daughter of Hiro and Go Go, Mi-Na! And today is a special day-Mi-Na has turned 15, and she's going on her first date!_

_By the way-these stories that involve Mi-Na aren't in chronological order-they skip all over the place. That doesn't mean you can't enjoy them the same! So enough babbling, on to the story!_

* * *

It was early Friday evening. Hiro was reading a journal on robotics- in fact, it was a magazine in which he contributed an article. And upstairs, his wife Go Go was getting Mi-Na ready for her first date. And even better, Mi-Na invited him to meet her parents.

Hiro then opened the photo book (from 'The Picture Book'). There were more pictures now- he saw an old photo of Go Go and Mi-Na from the party after Mi-Na was born. There was Mi-Na's first day of kindergarten. There was her winning a second-place ribbon at the Junior Genius Expo. And now-at the rate Mi-Na was going- she'd be graduating within 18 months.

But Mi-Na still wanted to experience the 'best years' of her life. So Hiro didn't pressure her to enroll in college early…or use her genius to create something that would change the world. He wanted his little girl to grow up. And that meant experiencing her first date.

A voice from upstairs called, "Hiro-here she comes!" And with that, Mi-Na descended the stairs. She was wearing blue jean capris, a black spaghetti strap top, and a lavender shirt which she left open. She wore light purple blush and lip gloss, and her hair-which she wore long- was tied into a ponytail. She also had lavender bangs-just like Go Go.

Hiro said, "Wow…so, how much of this is Honey's doing?"

Go Go said, "Honey helped a little- but Mi-Na did the rest."

Mi-Na said, "So how do I look, Daddy?'

Hiro said, "I can't believe it…my little girl…is growing up…"

At that moment, there was a knock on the door. Mi-Na said, "I'll get that!"

She headed to the door, and came back a few moments later. She walked into the living room, escorting a young man who was wearing a blue dress shirt and blue jeans. He was tall-nearly 6 feet, and well built.

Hiro said, "Hello. I'm Hiro, Mi-Na's father." He extended his hand towards the young man.

The young man took Hiro's hand, and replied, "Steven, sir."

Go Go then asked, "So how did you and Mi-Na meet?"

Mi-Na said, "We're partners in chemistry lab."

Steven said, "Mr. Hamada…Mi-Na and I are going to see a movie…and have dinner."

Hiro said, "Mi-Na…Steven…you have worked very hard to earn my trust. Do NOT do anything that would cause me to lose that trust. Your curfew, young lady, is 11 p.m. And at 11:01…Daddy will be out looking for you."

Mi-Na said, "Right. 11 it is."

Steven said, "Well…the movie starts soon. So we're off. Sir…Ma'am…"

And Steven and Mi-Na left. And Go Go said, "Wow…our little girl's first date. Soon, she's gonna be engaged…and married…"

Hiro said, "Yeah…", and looked at Go Go, who was trying not to cry. Hiro shook his head, and said, "But let's not rush her…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Steven and Mi-Na headed to the theater. Steven said, "Wow, your parents are awesome. I thought they wouldn't like me."

Mi-Na asked, "Why would you think that?"

Steven said, "Well, I know I'm smart…but not 'genius' smart…and your parents probably have very high expectations…for you, and probably the guy you date…"

Mi-Na answered, "Well…I do. But they want me to experience and live my life, not theirs."

They arrived at the theater, and got their tickets. They grabbed some popcorn and drinks, and went into where their movie was playing. They really didn't watch the movie-they sat in the dark, eating popcorn and holding hands.

Afterwards, they went to a burger place for dinner. Mi-Na said, "I can't believe that movie!"

Steven replied, "Really? I didn't even pay attention to it. The company was much better."

They were in a booth, side by side. As they were enjoying their food…three guys approached the booth. One of them said, "Lookie here…it's a nerd and her pet."

Steven groaned, and said, "Well, if it isn't Rick and his two stooges. What do you want?"

Rick looked at Mi-Na, and said, "Whoa…who knew nerds could be so pretty?"

Steven-trying to remain composed-replied, "I'd like you to be more considerate when speaking about my girlfriend. And we're trying to enjoy dinner."

Rick said, "Look, Steven…I'll tell you want I want. I want my spot back on the team- and maybe a shot with your nerd-friend."

Steven then said, "Rick- the coach made me captain of the lacrosse team after you were caught cheating in class. You were dropped from the team when they found drugs in your locker. Unless you can prove you've changed-there isn't a thing I can do for you."

Mi-Na then said, "Yeah. Now leave us alone."

Rick reached and grabbed Mi-Na's arm, and pulled her up. He said, "Nah…you should come with me…and not that loser…"

Mi-Na said, "Look…let me go. I am warning you."

Steven said, "She sounds serious, Rick."

Mi-Na said, "But not in here-this is a public establishment. Outside."

Rick and his buddies headed out. Steven said, "OK…what now?"

Mi-Na smiled, and said, "Let's show him what a 'nerd' can do."

They walked outside…and ran towards Steven's car. They got in, and quickly sped off. Steven said, "How long before he figures he dashed on him?"

Mi-Na said, "I'm not sure-but he doesn't seem the bright one. As a wise sage said, 'You can win a fight, without fighting'."

Steven said, "Well put. Now let's get you home before I get in any more trouble."

They pulled up to the Hamada home with 10 minutes to spare. Mi-Na got out, and Steven followed her. Mi-Na said, "We'll have to do this again!"

Steven said, "Yeah-it was fun. I'll see you on Monday?"

Mi-Na replied, "Monday. But first…" She ran up, and gave Steven a light kiss. She said, "Good night!" and went inside.

Once inside, she went into the living room-to see Hiro and Go Go were awake. Go Go said, "There's my baby after her first date! How was it? Did you have fun?"

Mi-Na said, "It was good."

Hiro said, "He didn't try anything funny, did he?"

Mi-Na, now red, replied, "No, Daddy! He kept his hands to himself."

Go Go said, "Well…that's a little better thana certain _someone_ on his first date."

Hiro saw Go Go giving him a look, and he said, "Aw, come on, Go…you know you liked it."

She smiled, and said, "Maybe…a little…"

Mi-Na, smiling herself, could only shake her head at her parents. She headed upstairs, and grabbed her phone. She sent out_ Hey Stevie…had fun. I really, really…like you a lot._

Moments later, she got back _Hey, Mi-Mi. Had fun too. And I really really…like you a lot, too. Night._

She smiled, and as she held the phone to her chest, she could only imagine where the next date would take her…

* * *

_And so ends Mi-Na's first date!_

And so- I am planning to return to the world of 'The Trans-Human Saga'! Would that interest any of my followers?


	20. Chapter 20

_I know I haven't updated this slice of heaven in like forever…but I've got a doozy of a story for you. It's inspired by a story I wrote a long time ago…and I'll leave it at that._

_So get ready! Note-it doesn't take place in any of my current continuities._

Hiro Hamada and Go Go Tomago-whose real name was Leiko Tanaka- were two of the happiest people in San Fransokyo. Two years earlier, they were wed. And things couldn't be better…

…so, while Hiro was at work, he got a text. The message read, _Hey babe. Got a special dinner planned for you._

He saw the message, and sent back, _Oh? What's cookin', good lookin'?_

The reply came back, _You'll see…_

Now he was intrigued. He couldn't wait to get home. And when he arrived…there was his favorite meal on the table-and Go Go was wearing a purple strapless top and little black dress. So they had dinner…and dessert…and now were relaxing in the living room. Hiro said, "OK, Go…what was so special about tonight?"

Go Go replied, "Not much…Oh! I forgot…I do have one last surprise…"

Hiro said, "Surprise? What kind?"

Go Go took Hiro's hand, and placed it over her abdomen. She softly said, "_This_ kind of surprise…"

Hiro looked at where his hand was, and at Go Go's smile. He then said, "No…I mean, are you…are we…"

Go Go nodded, and said, "Yes! I'm pregnant…"

Hiro said, "This is awesome! I can't wait to be a dad! We gotta tell everybody!"

And so…Hiro and Go Go began the journey to parenthood…and when it seems that everything is wonderful…that happiness came crashing down…

…Go Go told Hiro she was going to stay home, since she wasn't feeling well. She was now four months into her pregnancy, and she was beginning to show a little bump. So she was cleaning the kitchen. She was holding a plate…and the plate fell to the floor with a loud crash…

…and Go Go soon followed, crying out as she landed. There was pain radiating from her abdomen…and the first thought was, _Oh no…please, no…not my child…_And as best as she could, she grabbed a phone, and called Rescue Services (911). Minutes later, she was placed on a gurney, put into an ambulance, and zipped towards San Fransokyo General Hospital.

Meanwhile Hiro was at work when his phone rang, He, without thought, picked it up. He spoke, "Hello?"

The voice on the other end said, "Mr. Hamada? This is Dr. Connors. We have just admitted your wife, Leiko."

Hiro said, "Oh no…is it serious?"

Dr. Connors replied, "Very."

Hiro then walked out his office, got into his car, and sped towards the hospital. On the way, he contacted Aunt Cass, and told her to meet him there-saying it was an emergency.

Hiro arrived at the hospital, and went to the admittance area. Shortly thereafter, Aunt Cass arrived. She had also gotten Hiro's friends-Wasabi, Honey, and Fred. Cass came up to him, and said, "Hiro-what's happening?"

Hiro said, "I'm not sure-I was told there was an emergency with Go." Then, it hit Hiro-_Oh no…what if…it's our child? Or Go Go herself?_ Hiro sat down, trying to keep himself composed. He heard someone calling him-and looked up to see Go Go's doctor.

Hiro said, "Doctor…what's happened?"

The doctor said, "Mr. Hamada…I have bad news."

Hiro gulped, and said, "Please…continue."

The doctor said, "Leiko is fine. She needs some rest. However…we were not able to prevent her from miscarrying. I'm sorry, Mr. Hamada."

Hiro said, "Miscarry? You mean…our child is…dead?"

The doctor said, "Mr. Hamada…your wife is going to need your support. Many women…go through a period of 'self-blaming'…she may even believe you are going to hate her because of what happened. She needs you to be there for her."

Hiro nodded, and said, "When can I see her?"

The doctor replied, "She should be coming out of the anesthetic shortly. I'll inform her she has guests."

The doctor left, and Hiro slumped in his chair. He could faintly hear his friends offer him condolences and support…and he knew the words were well meaning…but it just felt so hollow…

* * *

While this was happening, Go Go was waking up…the last thing she had remembered was collapsing on the kitchen floor. She remembered calling Emergency Services…and a ride in an ambulance. _So much blood…my…my baby…MY BABY!_

She sat up, and brought her hand to her head. Her doctor came in, and said, "Hello, Ms. Hamada."

Go Go said, "Doctor…what…what happened?"

The doctor said, "Ms. Hamada…there is no easy way to say this…you...you suffered a miscarriage. Your child is…gone. I am sorry."

Go Go heard the word 'miscarriage'- and collapsed on the bed under an avalanche of misery and sorrow. She wept, softly saying, "No…my baby…my baby…" The doctor said, "Ms. Hamada…you have some guests. Tell me when you are ready to see them."

Go Go wiped her eyes, and replied, "OK, I'll see them."

The door opened, and Hiro, Cass and the others piled into the room. Go Go sadly smiled, and said, "Hi, guys…"

Cass was the first to say something-"Go Go…how are you feeling?"

Go Go sighed, and said, "The physical pain I can deal with. The emotional pain…may take a little longer to cope with."

Honey said, "Well…can I help with a hug?"

Go Go said, "You know you don't have to ask, BFF." The tall blonde embraced her friend, and Go Go-despite everything that happened-felt her spirits lifting. Fred said, "You know we're here for you, Go."

Go Go replied, "Thanks, guys." She had noticed Hiro was silent. Cass then said, "Hey-let's give them some time together."

The others left-and it was Hiro and Go Go. Hiro came to the bed, and embraced Go Go. He said, "It's OK…"

Go Go-now just in the company of Hiro- had begun to cry again. Hiro softly rubbed her back as she purged herself of her grief. Hiro said, "I know it's going to be hard…but we have to try to move forward."

Go Go replied, "I don't know if I can…I lost our child…"

Hiro replied, "No, Go…you didn't. This was something we couldn't have prevented…"

Go Go sniffled, and said, "So…you don't blame me…of hold me at fault?"

Hiro said, "I can't blame you…"

Go Go then held herself at arm's length with Hiro, and looked into Hiro's face. She said, "Hiro…you don't…don't hate me? Even after this?"

Hiro said, "Go Go-how could I hate you? The woman whom I pledged my life and my love towards? I would never hate you, Go."

Go Go smiled, and said, "Thank you…I needed to hear that…I love you, Hiro." Hiro looked into Go Go's face, and said, "And we'll try again. But only when you are ready."

Go Go then returned to Hiro's embrace, and realized that although her heart hurt…she would carry on…and Hiro would be right by her side…

…and they worked through the grief…and Go Go found the strength to try again for another child…

So, one day, Hiro came home from work-to see Go Go waiting for him at the door. She came up, and gave him a kiss. Hiro said, "You seem happy."

Go Go replied, "Well, you have no idea…" As she led him inside, she held a pregnancy test behind her back…that had a positive result.

* * *

_And so…this story comes to an end. I'm not sure who gave me this idea…I think it might have been cybercorpsesnake- so the credit goes to him. Anyways, you guys know the drill-read, comment, and fave!_


	21. Chapter 21-Holiday update

Greetings to all my loyal followers! This is just a little message for all you guys and gals. First of all, thank you to my many loyal readers and commenters-especially cybercorpsesnake, love-is-power-down-with-hate, and Vintorez. Secondly, since I have finished my Masters coursework, I will be doing some more writing. However, I will probably not publish anything until after the new year.

So thanks for all the support in 2015, and let's make 2016 just as awesome! With that said-Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, Happy new year, and God bless us, everyone!


	22. Chapter 21- The Best Medicine

_Alright, loyal readers! The holidays have come and gone…and I'm back to writing! So let's start off the new year with a new one-shot! Enjoy!_

Big Hero 6 was still on the tail of techno-terrorist Kuro-Kaze. However, they soon discovered that Kuro-Kaze was not just one person, but an entire group. And while they had crippled the group, the leader had escaped, again.

Now, however, the group wasn't concerned with his capture. After every battle, there was the job of analyzing what went good, and what went wrong. And of course, there was the assessment of injuries. That was the best part of having Baymax-not only could he function as a fighter, but he also was the team medic.

He was in the process of scanning the team, and Hiro-the team leader said, "Hey, Go- you got this?"

Go Go, who was the team's second, said, "Sure, Hiro. What's up?"

Hiro replied, "I'm going to the café, to let Aunt Cass know we're good. Don't want her to worry too much…"

Go Go smiled behind her helmet, and said, "Sure. But are you sure you're fine?"

Hiro said, "I'm good. Got a little banged up, but nothing a good night's sleep and a good meal won't fix."

He turned a corner, and gritted his teeth. He gripped his side, and grimaced. _No way…there's nothing that's not broken…_he made his way to Wasabi's ever dependable wagon, and got inside. It was officially the team's main ground transportation-especially after they made some modifications. Hiro cranked up the van, and headed towards his aunt's café.

After convincing Aunt Cass that he, and the rest of the team was good, he headed back to his apartment. He took a shower-which was difficult considering his injuries. He put on a tank top and a pair of sweatpants. He then gingerly sat on the couch. Moments later, there was a knock on his door.

He opened the door-to see Go Go and Baymax there. Hiro waved, and said, "Hey Go. Hey bud."

Baymax replied, "Greetings, Hiro. You did not receive an assessment of your injuries."

Hiro said, "What? No way, I'm good."

Baymax said, "Then you will not mind a scan as a preventive measure." Baymax's micro-computers began to whir. Then, Baymax said, "Hiro- you have very several thoracic injuries. I have assessed you have 6 broken ribs, and mild organ bruising."

Hiro groaned, and Go Go said, "And that's why we're here."

Hiro said, "We?"

Go Go said, "Yeah- Baymax is going to treat you- and I'm making sure you get treated. I also got us something to eat."

Hiro sighed- he wasn't in the physical shape to oppose Go Go. He said, "So what now?"

Baymax said, "You need to stabilize your chest- which will allow your ribs to heal, as well as the bruising to subside. You must also not engage in physical activity until you are healed."

Go Go then said, "Right. Now sit, and I'll help patch you up."

Hiro sat back on the couch, and Go Go grabbed a large gauze bandage and first-aid tape. She looked at him, and said, "Well, only one way to do this…" She then straddled him, and began wrapping the bandage around his chest. But his chest wasn't what he was thinking about. How was it so possible that she was in this position…_she's not even aware of what she's doing to me…_

Go Go said, "Hmm…lean forward a little bit." Hiro did, and he was soon aware of a floral scent emanating from her. _Maybe it's a body wash…or her shampoo…it's so…intoxicating…_

Eventually, Go Go said, "I'm finished. How 'bout a burger?"

Hiro said, "Sure." She smiled at him, and got up. But as she did, he could feel the warmth she provided leave. Baymax then said, "Hiro…I have detected an increase in your heartbeat and endorphins. There is also in increase in blood flow to your genital region. This is referred to as an 'erection' and is due to sexual attraction. Are you attracted to Go Go?"

Hiro, now red with embarrassment, said, "Baymax…I am satisfied with my care." The bot the shuffled to his charging station. Unknown to Hiro- due to the configuration of his apartment- Go Go heard the conversation. She hadn't intended to turn him on…but while she was sitting on him, patching him up, she could feel that what she was doing was eliciting the proper response. But if she had to tell the truth- there was something there- his intelligence, his bravery-she wasn't sure.

But she came out of the kitchen with the bag of food. She sat on the couch next to Hiro, and passed him a burger. He took a bite, and said, "How are you?"

She shrugged, and said, "I'm good. Some minor bruises, but nothing major. Baymax has the complete medical report."

They ate in silence, until Hiro said, "Hey, Go- you don't mind returning Wasabi's van?"

Go Go replied, "Sure. But in the morning. How about a movie?"

Hiro said, "Sounds good." Go Go the grabbed the remote, ant found a romantic comedy. Hiro said, "You watch these movies?" You- tough chick Go Go- like chick flicks?"

Go Go said, "Yeah, I do. And you're not changing the channel." Hiro sat on the couch, conceding defeat. She then said, "Hey- you got anything spare for me to change into?"

Hiro replied, "I'm pretty sure- you probably left some things here. There in a basket in my closet."

Go Go headed into the bedroom. Hiro got up, and turned off the lights in the apartment. He then returned to the couch- and saw Go Go waiting. She had changed into an oversized t-shirt. Hiro said, "I think there's a blanket in the closet."

Go Go grabbed a blanket, and as Hiro sat on the couch, Go Go sat on his lap. She gently wrapped her arms around him, and as the movie played, Hiro asked, "Go…how come…the only times we're intimate…are after we've been beaten up?"

Go Go replied, 'I dunno…two weeks ago I had that ankle issue. You pulled me out of a burning building…I patched you up…"

Hiro said, "So what now?"

Go Go said, "What? How about…" She caressed Hiro's cheek, and gave him a light kiss. He, in turn, deepened the kiss, and lightly brushed her lips with his tongue. Go Go opened her mouth, and allowed Hiro to slide his tongue into her mouth. They engaged in this passionate kissing, despite Hiro's injuries- which he didn't seem to mind anymore.

They separated for air, and Hiro said, "I think I like that."

Go Go said, "Good." She adjusted her position so she could watch the movie. Hiro wrapped his arm around her waist, and she wrapped hers around him. It was the best medicine a hero could have hoped for…

_And that ends this story! Like it? Don't like it? You know what to do!_


	23. Chapter 23-Mi-Na is Missing Part 1

_Well, I have neglected this story for too long. So here's a new installment of "Hiro and GoGo Tales". And it centers on Mi-Na, Hiro and GoGo's daughter. And if you want to know more…read on!_

It was Thursday, and as classes let out at San Fransokyo High, Mi-Na Hamada headed to the multi-purpose field. She saw the lacrosse team running drills- but that wasn't what she was focused on. She was looking at a player whose jersey had a 'C' on the front. He turned towards the stands, and saw Mi-Na. He raised his stick and waved it, and Mi-Na waved back.

Meanwhile, Hiro and GoGo- Mi-Na's parents- were enjoying the afternoon. Hiro was watching TV, and GoGo was exercising. Hiro's phone chimed, and he glanced at it and saw _Hey Appa- hanging out with Steve. See you by 6 for dinner._

Hiro smiled, and sent back _OK Mi. I'll tell Onma._

Back at the school, Mi-Na waited for the practice to end. She then saw the players heading for the locker rooms- except the guy with the 'C' jersey. He came up to her, and took his helmet off. Mi-Na smiled warmly at him, and said, "Hey, Steve."

Steve returned her smile, and said, "Hey Mi-Mi. Came to check us out?"

Mi-Na said, "Well…not really. Just watching you…" She had a slight blush as she said that.

Steve chuckled, and said, "Well, give me a few minutes. I wanna shower and change, and if we've got time, let's look over those chemistry problems."

Mi-Na said, "OK! Sounds good."

About 15 minutes later…

Steve and Mi-Na were headed off in Steve's car. They were unaware that another car-a black sedan- was following them. One of the occupants of the sedan spoke into a phone, and said, "Right. Acquiring package now." As Steve's car stopped at an intersection, the sedan stopped behind it. Steve began to drive through the intersection- only for the sedan to speed up, and plow into Steve's car. The force pushed his car into in a lightpole.

The occupants of the sedan, four in total, got out and headed for car. One opened the passenger door and forcibly pulled Mi-Na out. Another then pushed a handkerchief into Mi-Na's face, and she went limp. The driver said, "We have the package. Let's move!"

They then returned to the sedan, and sped off. The total time- less than 2 minutes.

* * *

It was 6:15 now, and Hiro was irritated. GoGo wasn't- but she was concerned. She asked, "Should I text Mi-Na again?"

Hiro nodded-it wasn't like Mi-Na to be late for anything without letting them know. Then, there was a knock at the door. Hiro motioned to GoGo that he'd get the door. He opened the door-to see two SFPD officers there. And behind them was Steve-with his arm in a cast.

Hiro asked, "What's this?"

One of the officers said, "Mr. Hamada…we believe that your daughter has been kidnapped."

Hiro could barely respond. When he did-it was soft. "Kidnapped?"

The other officer replied, "Yes, sir. This young man was with her."

Hiro said, "Steve…are you alright?"

Steve nodded, and Hiro said, "Are you planning to get involved?"

The first officer said, "No, sir. We feel that you can handle this…but the Mayor won't be pleased to know you're going to rip his city apart to find your daughter."

Hiro said, "I can deal with that." The officers left, and Hiro took Steve inside. GoGo had come into the room, and she heard the little bits of the conversation. She said, "Hiro…who…who would take our girl?"

Hiro said, "I don't know…should we call the others?"

GoGo shook her head, and said, "Let's not get them involved if we don't have to."

Hiro turned to Steve, who was softly saying, "Mr. Hamada…I'm sorry. I should have tried to help…"

Hiro said, "Don't blame yourself. Just tell me what you know happened."

Steve said, "We we're at an intersection. We had driven through it…and something rammed my car. I lost control and slammed into a lightpost. I could make out Mi-Na…and someone pulled her out of the car. Then, I heard another car pulling off. That's all I can recall."

Hiro nodded, and said, "That's good enough. Why don't you go home…and we'll keep you informed."

* * *

It hadn't taken long for word to get out about Mi-Na Hamada's kidnapping. Rumors swirled about the reasons…but no one could be sure why she had been snatched. And not even an hour after the news of the kidnapping spread, had the Hamada's phone began to ring. Hiro had expected that, of course. He'd answer the phone, speak quickly, and then hang up.

It was after 10 pm, and the latest 'dead-end' call. GoGo said, "I noticed you ask the same question…"

Hiro said, "It's to make sure we've got the genuine kidnappers, and not some crazies."

The phone then rang. Hiro let it ring. After four rings he picked up, and answered in a genial tone, "Hello?"

The voice said, "Mr. Hamada…we have your daughter, Mi-Na."

Hiro replied, "Sure you do. Like the other 50 calls have said. And like them- I have a question. If you can return this answer, then you're the right guy. Ready?"

Hiro spoke into the phone, then hung up. He said, "I hope this fish bites…"

Not even two minutes later, the phone rang. Hiro said, "Wow, that was fast."

The voice said, "I've your answer. 'Sasori'."

Hiro smiled, and said, "Good."

The voice said, "Then are you ready for our demands?"

Hiro replied, "I'm listening…"

The voice then spoke, issuing out demands. Hiro then said, "Wow…that's an awful lot. It will take time…"

The voice said, "Tomorrow night. You're a genius…you can make it work…"

The call ended, and Hiro exhaled. GoGo said, "So…what's the plan?"

* * *

The next day came- and the news of Mi-Na's kidnapping was the hottest story of the day. Hiro was fielding calls from reporters who wanted to know if he'd made contact. He simply stated, "Please, just respect me and my wife's desire for our privacy during this time."

Hiro had a good reason for privacy- he didn't want to leak his plan to the kidnappers-just yet, anyway. But the one thing he hadn't counted on was Rex Salters- one of the most critical members of press-especially to Hiro. And it was about 6 pm when there was a knock at the door. GoGo answered the door-to see Rex Salters there.

He spoke, "Good Evening, Ms. Hamada."

She replied, in a tone that was civil but laced with sarcasm, "Oh, Rex Salters. I knew it was you…could smell your slime as you approached my door."

Rex simply replied, "Charming, as always."

GoGo replied, "And for what purpose have you dragged yourself here?"

Rex said, "I must be the first to get the news of this story!"

At that, Hiro appeared, and looked at Rex. Hiro said, "Look Salters…I've told the rest of the press…and I'm gonna tell you- respect the privacy of my family during this time."

Salters said, "Hamada…surely you must know that someone as big and famous as you isn't entitled to 'privacy'. And the world must know what has happened-why was your daughter a target? An old enemy, perhaps? This is news that cannot be withheld from the rest of the world!"

Hiro then gripped the front of Rex's shirt. He then said, in a low and dangerous voice, "_YOU_ want a story? Get your crew-and be back here at 8 pm. You'll get your story." He then pushed Rex out.

It was now approaching 8- and Rex and his crew were in front of Hiro's house. The door opened- and Hiro was wearing his battle gear. GoGo was also wearing her suit- a suit which still emphasized her body. The crew moved into place, and Rex said, "Alright, Hiro! Give me that story!"

Hiro looked at the camera, and spoke-"Good Evening. I am Hiro Hamada. This is my wife, Leiko. Yesterday, my daughter, Mi-Na, was kidnapped. The kidnappers reached out and issued their demands."

Hiro stood up, holding a case in his hand. He turned the case over, and out spilled several wads of cash. He said, "The kidnappers have demanded 5 million ransom for her release. To me, this is a small price-not because my genius had resulted in my accumulating of such wealth…but because Mi-Na is my  
daughter…and there is no price too great to pay for her return."

He looked at GoGo, and she returned that look. Hiro then resumed speaking, saying, "But I have no intention of paying this ransom. Rather, this is a father entreating to the kidnappers' sense of decency. All I want is Mi-Na returned to me. I will not seek recourse if she is returned unharmed to me. But this is the only offer I will make to you. Because…mark my words…there is no place you can run…and no place you can hide."

Hiro then said, "That's all. End the feed." Rex did, and Hiro said, "There's your story."

it hadn't been five minutes before the phone rang. Hiro picked it up, and heard, "You've got balls, Hamada- Thinking we'd pass up a payday…because of decency…we all needed a good laugh."

At that, GoGo took the phone. She said, "Listen-all we want is Mi-Na back. Please."

There was laughs on the phone again, and the voice said, "I guess Hamada doesn't have balls- his wife does."

GoGo then said, "If that's how you want to play this game…you would have done well to heed Hiro. Because you're going to be dealing with a force you won't be able to stop."

The voice laughed again, and then said, "And what force has Hiro found now?"

GoGo smirked-and replied in a low tone, "Hiro doesn't have it…I do. And it's the force of one pissed off mother!" She slammed the receiver back down, and put her helmet on. She looked at Hiro, and said, "Well, dear…shall we?"

Hiro took GoGo's arm, and said, "And a-hunting we will go…"

_And that's the end of part 1! Stay tuned for part 2!_


	24. Chapter 24: Mi-Na is Missing 2

_Hey everyone! I've been brainstorming a lot- and here are the fruits of said labor! The next installment of 'Mi-Na is Missing'!_

Mi-Na Hamada had been enjoying the company of her boyfriend Steven. They were going to study some chemistry problems…Steven's car pulled up to a stop sign. Neither of the teens noticed the black sedan behind them. And as they drove through the intersection, the sedan slammed into the back of Steven's car, and he lost control, slamming into a light pole.

While she and Steve were dazed, her door opened, and a pair of strong arms grabbed her and pulled her out of the car. She screamed, "NO! Let me go! Let me go!"

Her screams of protest were silenced, as a handkerchief with a sweet smell was pushed into her face. Within seconds, she went limp. She was then placed into the trunk of the sedan, and the sedan sped off.

That was the was thing Mi-Na remembered…as her vision returned, she saw she was in a room, on a bed. In another room, the four kidnappers watched as she awoke. The leader said, "Let's go introduce ourselves."

He walked up to the door, and slid a large piece of paper under the door. He then said, "Read that, and say 'Understand' when you have finished."

Mi-Na read the paper-_You are the 'guest' of criminal gang KURO-KAZE. We aim to ransom you to your father, Hiro Hamada. To ensure your safe return, follow the directions exactly as you are given them._

The writing ended, and Mi-Na said, "Understand." Another piece of paper slid under the door-_ There is a black hood on the table. When you hear three knocks, you will put the black hood on. You will not remove the hood until you are given a signal of four knocks on the door. If you deviate from these instructions, we will kill you._

Mi-Na saw the last bit, and felt dread run through her. But she steeled herself, and said, "Understand."

Another piece of paper slid under the door. It said-_We will attempt to contact your parents. That is all for now._ Mi-Na then said, like the other two times, "Understand."

Without her possessions, she had no idea of how long she had been there. But then, she heard three sharp knocks on the door. She turned, and put on the hood. The door opened, and one of the kidnappers came up to her. She heard, in a raspy voice, "Answer this question- When you were eight, you snuck out for a back ally bot-fight. What was the name of the robot you created?"

MI-Na swallowed, and replied, "Sasori. Its name was Sasori."

The voice then said, "Thank you." Mi-Na heard the door close, and latch shut. She then heard four knocks. She timidly reached up to the hood- and once she pulled it off, she realized she was alone. She could only wonder if her parents were worried- until she realized her parents weren't worriers.

It couldn't have been two hours later before the door opened-without the knocks. The kidnappers-who were wearing hoods-burst into the room. One grabbed Mi-Na, and said, "Your parents don't care about you-they are refusing to pay the ransom."

Mi-Na-despite the situation she was in-smiled, and replied, "That's because they're on the prowl looking for me…and you, as well."

The kidnappers said, "And how do they expect to find you in a city as big as San Fransokyo?"

Mi-Na said, "They are geniuses…and my parents. They would tear this city apart to find me."

The kidnappers laughed, and one said, "And we're supposed to be afraid? They are your parents, not God."

Mi-Na-still smiling replied back, "You're right. They're not God...because he would have mercy. They won't…especially my mom."

At that, they kidnappers threw her back on the bed, and they closed the door. Mi-Na exhaled- she had shown them a will that wouldn't be broken-but what would happen next, she couldn't know…

* * *

After making contact, Hiro and GoGo headed into the city to track down MI-Na. They prowled in a pair of matching motorcycles-one purple for Hiro, and one yellow for GoGo. GoGo's voice came over Hiro's headset, saying "Well, it's just us."

Hiro replied, "Yeah. I didn't want to bother the others. Wasabi and Ally are taking Liliana to Disney World. Honey and Nate are in Hawaii, and Fred and Baymax are on a humanitarian mission in Africa."

GoGo then said, "So what's the plan?"

Hiro said, "I know of one group that wants at me in the worst way- KURO-KAZE. We have been battling them since I was a teen Hiro."

GoGo said, "A teen Hiro? Ha ha…"

Hiro smiled at that, and said, "And to them, what better way to get at me that by kidnapping Mi-Na?

GoGo said, "Right. So where should she strike first?"

Hiro said, "Let's try the Full House."

GoGo replied, "Wow. That place is a wretched hive…"

Hiro replied, "And we'll no doubt find someone who knows something."

The bikes pulled up to the Full House Bar. Hiro and GoGo walked in-at the bar was practically empty. There were about 10 patrons, scattered about the bar- but their attention turned to the door. The bartender, seeing who it was, said, "No! No! Hiro-I heard about the kidnapping. Please…please…it took me months to get this place back in shape."

Hiro looked around the bar, and dryly replied, "OK…back in shape…we just want to know if anyone here has any info about KURO-KAZE."

There were murmurs…and one guy said, "We don't know about KURO-KAZE. But you can high-tail it…and leave your little lady with us."

There were laughs and whistles. Hiro looked at GoGo, and said, "You know…that's not a bad idea. You down?'

GoGo had the biggest smile, and said, "You know it!" Hiro said, "Alright, I'll be outside."

Five minutes later, GoGo poked her head outside, and said, "Oh, dear…would you give me a hand?"

Hiro returned to the bar, where the unruly patrons had been tossed about by GoGo. Hiro said, "Have any problems?"

GoGo said, "Nope. But this guy wants to talk." Hiro said, "Alright." Hiro grabbed him, and saw a black whirlwind tattoo on his forearm. He said, "Yep-the telltale markings of a KURO-KAZE member. So let's see what he knows."

Moments later, Hiro had the goon tied up in the alley. He slapped his face, and said, "Awake? Good. Let's talk."

The goon said, "I don't know anything 'bout a kidnapping, man…"

Hiro said, "Whoa, whoa…I didn't say anything about a kidnapping…but since you mentioned it, tell me what you _do_ know."

The goon went silent. Hiro said, "Well…I didn't want to do this. I was hoping you'd be a little cooperative with me. But alas…GoGo, your turn."

Hiro walked away…as a motorbike pulled up. GoGo knelt down so that she was looking at the goon, and she said, "We only want one thing- to know where our daughter is. We also know that you're running with KURO-KAZE, as well. So…we've tried to be fair. But...if you want to know the truth...Hiro and I are different."

The goon sneered, and said, "How so?"

GoGo said, "We're both geniuses, that's true. Hiro wants to use his to help the world. But now…with my genius…I can't decide on which way I'm going to hurt you first." She then headed back to her bike, and revved the engine.

The goon said, "Leaving?"

GoGo said, "No. I'm using my genius to conduct an experiment- what happens to human flesh when it's exposed to a wheel on an engine revved up to 3500 rpms." She then lifted the bike, and with the front wheel spinning, brought it close to the goon's face.

The goon, realizing his situation, said, "Wait, wait, wait!"

GoGo said, "Oh…_now_ you want to talk?" She dropped the bike, and Hiro then grabbed the goon and picked him up. Hiro then said, "Tell us everything. _Everything_."

_And that's where this chapter ends! But next time- Hiro and GoGo continue their search for MI-Na!_

_Author's Note: How about the special additions? Since it's in the future-Wasabi and Allison, or Ally, got married and had a kid, and Honey and Nate (From the Trans-Human Saga) are still together. And Fred is still a Casanova…_


	25. Chapter 25: Mi-Na is Missing Finale

_Get ready-here's the thrilling conclusion to 'Mi-Na is Missing'!_

The thug Hiro and GoGo had grabbed was indeed a member of KURO-KAZE…not a big shot, but if he was in San Fransokyo, he had knowledge of the kidnapping. And after spilling his guts (and emptying his bladder), he told Hiro and GoGo everything. Most crucial was the location of the safe house where the kidnappers where holed up.

While this was happening, Mi-Na had fallen asleep on the bed in her room. Therefore, she couldn't-or didn't- hear the kidnappers discussing plans. One of them said, "Whadda we do now? Her folks ain't gonna pay up…and it's only time before we're caught."

Another said, "We should just dump her in the harbor…cut our losses."

The leader then said, "We have come too far to 'cut out losses'. Perhaps we should try to recoup some of our 'losses'."

One thug said, "How so, boss?"

The leader replied, "I know a European businessman- and what one thing do we have that European businessmen don't?"

They looked at each other, and then back at the boss. The boss said, "A pretty, young, exotic girlfriend…"

The other thugs looked at each other again, and beneath their masks, they grinned. The boss said, "I'll contact my European buddy, and gauge his interest."

15 minutes later, the leader said to the other kidnappers, "It's a done deal. Reinhardt wants to pay us a good price for her. Not as much as we would have gotten from her parents…but it's better than nothing."

The kidnappers murmured, and their dispositions were a little better. The leader said, "Reinhardt will be here in 6 hours. I am going to call in additional help. I want our transition to go with no problems."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Hamada residence, Hiro and Go Go were looking at an area map. There was an area-twenty miles from their home- that they had circled. Hiro said, "That KURO-KAZE thug gave some rather vague directions to that safe house."

Go Go replied, "Yeah. But since we don't really have too much else to go on…how about we do some surveillance?"

Hiro said, "Sounds like a good idea." The phone then rang, and Hiro answered it. He spoke, "Hello?"

The voice on the other end spoke, and disconnected the call. Hiro turned to Go Go, and said, "Go…we need to make our move, and soon."

Go Go replied, "Why?"

Hiro said, "I just got news from a friend overseas- and he gave me news that made my blood chill. I'll debrief you."

As they headed out, Go Go said, "So KURO-KAXE is going to sell our girl to a European slaver? Because we refused their ransom?"

Hiro replied, "Yeah. You see who it is." And on the screen on Go Go's bike, appeared the face of a stern looking man. Go Go read the name- Reinhardt Zeigler. Go Go read his file- and said, "So…he's an arms dealer, cyber-terrorist, drug peddler…and dabbles in the flesh market."

Hiro replied, "Yeah…and Mi-Na might be the kind of girl he'd like. She's an Asian beauty…and there's not too many of those in Europe. He might try to sell her to someone else…or keep her himself."

Hiro heard a beep from his bike's monitor. He said, "I think my drone has found something. I'll patch it into our monitors." And then-on the HUD, there was a shot of a house. And around the house was 2 black vans. Hiro said, "Looks like they got some company for us."

Go Go replied, "Too bad they didn't get more…I hope they remembered my promise…"

* * *

Mi-Na was now standing in the safe house's main room- and she had her hands manacled behind her back. There was a brace around her neck, and the brace was attached to a chain held by one of the kidnappers. Also in this room was an additional 8 KURO-KAZE gang members.

As this was happening, Hiro and Go Go approached the house. As they staked out the residence, another black sedan pulled up. The door opened, and out came Reinhardt-the same stern expression. The front door opened, and the leader of the kidnappers welcomed Reinhardt into the safe house.

Hiro looked at Go Go, and nodded. She returned the look, and nodded in return. They then headed towards the house, preparing themselves for war…

…while at the same time, Reinhardt was appraising Mi-Na's value. He said, "I'd like to take a…more detailed look at my purchase."

The leader, holding a briefcase, replied, "Sure. Help yourself."

Reinhardt came up to Mi-Na, and gripped her chin. He asked, "How old are you?"

Mi-Na looked at Reinhardt, but didn't reply. Reinhardt turned her to face him, and in a lower tone, half spoke, half growled, "How…old…are…you?"

Mi-Na replied, "I'm…16."

Reinhardt said, "Ahh…a delightful age…when are you blossoming into your womanhood…do you still have your purity?"

Mi-Na replied, "Purity? What do you…oh…yes."

Reinhardt said, "I heard that you had a boyfriend…and a girl of your age may have already given it to him…but since you still have yours…it makes you even more valuable."

Mi-Na then said, "More valuable…for what?"

Reinhardt replied, "I have several friends…who are in the market for a young, exotic…chaste Asian beauty."

As Reinhardt was enjoying his 'appraisal', one of the KURO-KAZE gangsters ran in, and said, "Boss- we got company! It's Hiro, and Go Go!"

The boss laughed, and replied, "And? It's two of them, and all of us! Get 'em!"

The door opened, and the gangsters poured out of the house. Hiro and Go Go stood there, ready to fight. Hiro said, "So, I'll take the bunch on the left, and you got the right?"

Go Go didn't answer- insteasd, she walked towards the gang, then leapt into the air, and spun. When she landed, she threw the mag-lev discs towards the gangsters. And like pinball, the discs struck the gangsters, knocking them out. Hiro looked at his wife's handiwork, and said, "Couldn't leave me one, huh?"

At that, Reinhardt, the boss, and Mi-Na came out the house. Go Go said, "You want one? Help yourself."

Hiro smiled, and replied, "Thanks, babe." He walked towards the criminals holding his daughter, and said, "Alright…here we are."

The boss said, "Mr. Hamada…I do apologize…but I've gotten a better offer. So Mi-Na is now property of Mr. Zeigler."

Hiro said, "Mi-Na is my daughter…not someone's property. So...here's how it's going down. You two…as well as the rest of your friends…are going to jail…and my family is going home."

The boss and Reinhardt laughed- and Hiro pressed a button on his wrist panel. And one of the cars began to disassemble- for it was composed of Hiro's many microbots. And those microbots then began to surround Hiro.

He then used the microbots to grab Reinhardt, and slammed him into his car. Hiro then turned towards the boss, and grabbed him in a grip with the bots. Hiro then pulled him towards him, and said, "You should have taken me up on my offer…"

Hiro then had the bots restrain the boss. He turned to Go Go, and they headed towards Mi-Na. Go Go said, "Hold on, baby." She used her mag-lev disc to cut the manacles.

Mi-Na then embraced her parents, sobbing as they came together for a family hug. Hiro softly cooed, and said, "It's OK…you're safe now."

It was nearly an hour later when the authorities arrived and took the KURO-KAZE gangsters away. Reinhardt Zeigler was also taken away. And Mi-Na was taken to a hospital for overnight observance-with protection, of course.

The next day, while Mi-Na was recovering at home, she got a special visitor- Go Go announced, "Mi-Na…look who it is!"

Mi-Na turned towards the door, and saw Steven-her boyfriend. She got up, and they shared an embrace. Mi-Na then said, "Oh, Steven! Your arm!"

He chuckled, and replied, "My arm? That's small…I was so worried for you…"

Mi-Na said, "That's so sweet…"

Steven said, "My arm will heal…and I can get another car…but there's only one you, MI-Na."

As they bonded after Mi-Na's experience, Hiro and Go Go watched from the kitchen-content that they rescued Mi-Na, as well as displaying why messing with the daughter of a genius is a monumentally suicidal plan…

_And that is all for the 'Mi-Na is missing' story! Liked it? Hated it? Let me know!_

_Also, for those of you following 'Backlash'- I am considering a flashback chapter focusing on Drake the Dragon-Knight. Interested? Let me know!_

_Until the next time!_


End file.
